<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Was A Mystery Through Time by AlexPierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558555">She Was A Mystery Through Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexPierce/pseuds/AlexPierce'>AlexPierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hermione and Minerva have a kid, Hermione knows everything, Minerva has secrets, Post-Hogwarts, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexPierce/pseuds/AlexPierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva McGonagall, always a mystery, evasive, and rarely forthcoming. Hermione Granger, Ex-Unspeakable, Ex-Head of the Department of Mysteries. In 17, so-called years, what has Hermione learned of our Venerable Scot? Hermione has learned everything there is about her, and has loved the woman in many eras, through endless stretches of time, through the centuries. HGMM fic, OC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Authors Note:</p><p>I have been writing for years, but I needed a change, or a compete break away. I have never written a Minerva/Hermione story. I don't even know what their ship name is, but I had this idea, and it begged to be written. Let me know what you all think.</p><p>Thank you for stopping by and giving this a moment of your time.</p><p>Enjoy,<br/>Alexandria</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She attended functions every year, and she was growing tired of the monotony. Minerva McGonagall looked every bit the middle aged 65-year-old Transfigurations mistress people knew nothing about. Some would say she hadn't aged a day since the Battle of Hogwarts. Unbeknownst to everyone she was astronomically younger… sort of. She sighed as she relegated herself to this… form. She sometimes groaned at the masses as she wondered if they would ever put the numbers together, actually do the math. She constantly had to shake her head and utter a small oh god no, when she saw the golden trio at these functions. Minerva always loved those three but even she was getting bored of their status and it's been YEARS.</p><p>Harry softly smiled at his wife of four years. After five years he divorced Ginny. They were the epitome of young vibrant love, notwithstanding the trials of time. Also, Harry came to her towards the end of that marriage and asked her for advice. He loved the Weasley's, but he wanted a quieter life, quieter home, and family. He confessed he loved the idea of having a large family because he never had a family, but as he grew up, he found due to his celebrity status, he wanted something small, deeply loving, and supportive. So, he ended up marrying someone Minerva actually set him up with thinking they would be a good match. It turns out it was a fabulous match indeed. She honestly had never seen him happier. Her name was Daphne Greengrass. It was odd to think of the Malfoys and Potters as in-laws.</p><p>Ron always came as the roguish bachelor, and he seemed to enjoy the popularity and fame, but as he grew older it lessened. She even heard with her animagus enhanced hearing that he was on the prowl as always. Just call him the eternal bachelor. Minerva fought to roll her eyes at his arrogance. Minerva looked the boys over. Both Potter and Weasley dressed almost identical but Harry wore navy blue robes, and Ron settled for classic black, it helped him. In Minerva's eyes, as Harry began to open up to her in their chats, she loathed Ron in a corner of her heart. He left them. He abandoned them for weeks. She would never forgive him that, and luckily, she and Ron never had words about it, and she would wager they never would. So, she would slap on the supportive all-knowing grin of the headmistress of Hogwarts for the masses but inwardly, her disappointment was massive.</p><p>Minerva's gaze turned to the third of the trio. Her breath seized, her palms grew damp, as she looked at the shoulder and neck of the elegant Miss Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione said a few words and Ron frowned and then he left, and Harry smiled. He patted her hand and she sighed. Hermione did not come to many of these functions. She hated the limelight the war threw her into. Minerva always found it funny that Hermione would roll her eyes when she heard the words 'Golden Trio,' 'Golden Girl,' or 'Brightest Witch of the Age.' Honestly, it was what made Minerva love the woman. Yes, after a few years with Hermione away from the school, and Hermione not a student, she was able to admit that to herself. But only herself.</p><p>Minerva watched Hermione dig into her handbag and came back with a cigarette. Minerva, intrigued, observed from the side for a moment longer and then smiled and slowly made her way to the frustrated hero. Hermione sat there as Minerva held up a light and waited. Eye's slid to her mildly surprised, and then Hermione lifted her clove cigarette into the flame. She took a puff. Her eyes closed, hand pressed to her forehead, the lit ember not too far from her hair.</p><p>"May I?" asked the older witch.</p><p>"Of course," Hermione said and then took a drag off her cigarette. Might as well let her sit since she lit her cigarette, she then noticed Minerva inhaling the excess air. Hermione watched the older woman that hasn't seemed to age in almost 17 years, since she was a first year for that matter.</p><p>"Clove cigarettes used to be a favorite of mine as well," Minerva said as she sat in the vacant chair remembering the past. Hermione refused to pull Minerva from those depths for she knew. She knew the Headmistresses secrets. For almost 17 years, Hermione knew. She found it out when she was a first-year student of hers. When she and Harry found out about Flamel she wrote to him as one of Minerva's apprentices. Sure, enough he wrote back. Hermione narrowed her eyes, watching the woman.</p><p>"In the 1960s or the 1860s or shall we go back as far as 1390s?" Hermione asked offhandedly, but she noticed the rigidness of Minerva's posture. Hermione sighed as she looked into emerald eyes, wide open and so emotion filled she knew not which one to clamp on to.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about," Minerva tilted her head hoping she could get out of this conversation.</p><p>Hermione snuffed out her little herbal cigarette with a knowing glare. She refused to smoke anything with nicotine, and then sat up and moved to stand from their table. She placed her bag on her chair, and then cast a charm on it. Hermione and Minerva looked at one another. It was intimate, and revealing, with hints of shadows and secrets.</p><p>Minerva sighed as she closed her eyes, but when she opened her eyes, Hermione was not found. Minerva looked about the hall. She saw Harry Potter chatting with the old guard with a drink in hand. She saw the shock of red hair and she followed it down to Ronald as he clasped a blonde beauty to him, but she never saw Hermione. Then the music changed. It was a soft, sensual melody. Minerva wanted to find her, she needed to find her. She needed to know what she knew. It was as if the gods provided Minerva a path cleared straight towards Hermione. She slowly walked to Hermione as she looked to Minerva. The older woman stretched out her hand and smiled.</p><p>"You know the gossip will fly in the papers tomorrow morning?" Hermione said began with a brow raised into her hairline. Minerva lifted her own with a smirk and Hermione grasped the offered hand.</p><p>"To hell with them. It has been a decade since you have been in my class Miss Granger," Minerva said as she bowed over her hand, kissed her the tamed skin of her knuckles, and noticed Hermione not breathing. Hermione was breathless, but not witless.</p><p>Hermione felt herself guided onto the dancefloor, and then flushed as she tried to create distance, and then Minerva breathed against her ear.</p><p>"It's just you and me, and a very interesting conversation needs to be had, Lass," as Minerva let wisps of her breath puff over Hermione's lobe.</p><p>Hermione then stiffened and then Minerva's hold on her tensed as well. They didn't speak, they didn't even realize the haze they were in as the dance ended. Minerva and Hermione vacated to opposite sides of the dance floor. They watched each other, looked from their prospective conversational partner and always found the others waiting gaze. It was about a half an hour later.</p><p>A tango.</p><p>Hermione looked to Minerva and Hermione smiled as Minerva already walked to the floor. Hermione sighed as she felt her body walk to Minerva's.</p><p>"You are so young, but you call to me," Minerva said softly in Hermione's ear. Minerva guided them over the dancefloor, many people stopped to observe them. Hermione could have sworn Minerva was using the dance to match her passion, assert her dominance, or get her to talk, maybe to get a girl into bed. Hermione smiled reading between the lines. She had been in this situation before. Two could play games.</p><p>"Yes, I admit a pull, but I am not foolish in terms of the heart," Hermione said as she switched their hands, their postures, and the girl took over. Hermione noticed that Minerva was not used to letting anyone take over, but damn, it was glorious as Hermione showed her passion and strength. Hermione leaned into her at the end of the dance and kissed her cheek, so near to her ear as she whispered</p><p>"Give Monsieur Flamel all my compliments Minerva, as well maybe Corrine, or Samantha, or even Michael as you portrayed yourself as a man for a while," Hermione whispered in her ear.</p><p>At first, Minerva wanted to break free but then Hermione kept her to her as she whispered her findings. It was both cryptic and caring at the same moment. But how? When Hermione eased her grasp, Minerva pulled away but held true to the woman in her arms. Minerva took a chance.</p><p>"Perhaps I am waiting for someone to take my heart, and not be stymied by my past," Minerva said inches from Hermione's mouth. Hermione smiled then spun away. She left the dance floor just as the song changed causing Minerva to rustle about the crowd to follow Hermione.</p><p>Hermione was looking out over the masses. Minerva paused. There was definitely something different about Hermione. Something aged, and transcendental. The woman seemed to have the knowledge of the ages and the power of Merlin and more. Minerva approached her as another clove cigarette lifted to Hermione's lips, evidently Hermione either found her lighter or used her wand. Minerva didn't care as she invaded Hermione's space, and snagged the smoke from her hands and slipped it to her lips. Minerva took a deep, calming and reminiscent drag, and gave the cigarette back to Hermione.</p><p>"Surprising, Professor," Hermione said with an air of indifference, but a glint to her eye.</p><p>"Maybe, Miss Granger," however the scent invoked a powerful memory Minerva couldn't chase away, "I needed only one last … drag," Minerva whispered between the two. Eyes clashed, brown on green as they read each other, read the situation. Both understanding the possibilities.</p><p>"You are Headmistress of Hogwarts," Hermione said challengingly, breaking their silence.</p><p>"You are head of the Department of Mysteries," Minerva said, and Hermione tilted her head.</p><p>"How did you know I was head of, well anything? Also, something you are not supposed to know?" Hermione asked as she leaned closer to Minerva as they watched dancers.</p><p>"I make it a point to follow my more prominent students. Though yours was a surprise," Minerva confided. Hermione pulled away.</p><p>"How so?" Minerva felt an edge to the woman.</p><p>"You are meant for more. You will change the world. I can't wait," Minerva said against lips close to hers. Hermione jerked from her.</p><p>"Suppose I want to be there? Suppose I want to be hidden?" Hermione raged quietly. Minerva knew nothing of her job. Her eyes flashed as they bore into Minerva's eyes.</p><p>"You do not, well not completely. That, above most things, I know for a fact, for I know you," Minerva said, and Hermione furrowed her brow. Minerva lifted a hand and then Hermione took it.</p><p>The dance was of medium speed and Hermione and Minerva clamped to one another looking around making sure they were alone.</p><p>"You are perfect," Minerva said softly, relishing in the feel of Hermione so close to her, finally after all of these years, she was in her arms.</p><p>"Perfect for what?" Hermione asked and then Minerva sighed and pulled slightly away. Hermione tugged her back.</p><p>"I am not an idiot Minerva," Hermione said, and green eyes found her own, "I will not let the world overtake every moment of my life for a cause, like Harry did. I refused to be used ever again," Hermione looked slightly to her left into Minerva's creamy neck as she clasped Minerva close, her chin near Minerva's shoulder, "And I refuse to let love dictate every facet of my life. It has done enough," Hermione growled into Minerva's.</p><p>The Headmistress spun the two of them, at a loss for words, but startled by Hermione's words.</p><p>"Never again will I feel so bound to another who will take advantage of me," Hermione said and then Minerva pulled slowly from Hermione.</p><p>"Good tidings to you Miss Granger," With that Minerva sped to the apparition point and came upon Hogwarts. The entire walk showcased Hermione. Her temperament, her passion, but never her utter contentment. Her lioness kept secrets from her, and she found she hated it, but who is she to be angry for her secrets have changed the world. When Minerva shed her robes and slid into her sheet as nude as the day she was born, she thought of Hermione's words.</p><p><em>She would never bond herself to another</em> <em>who will take advantage of me.</em></p><p>Minerva snorted. That was interesting phrasing, but still, she sounded bitter, her heart closed off. Then she exhaled looking at the ceiling. A pit began to swell in her gut. She rolled over ignoring it, but that did nothing to assuage the feeling of emptiness.</p><p>She was sure in another hundred years there would be another soul mate for her.</p><p>When Hermione made it home, she was wound up and beyond frustrated. It was pointless. Yes, it was rather defeatist, but as Hermione said, she was not a moron. She also knew almost everything there was to know about the woman. She was probably the only one in the world that knew Minerva inside and out, what made her tick, what made her angry, what made her cry… what made her love. But she refuse to let Minerva… in. Not yet.</p><p>She walked to her bedroom and threw open the double doors and walked to her balcony. Hermione looked at the view before her. She would always feel like a little girl for the first time seeing those spires. She would always get a rush of excitement as she looked upon the majesty of Hogwarts. A small smile slipped to her lips. For someone so 'in the know,' Minerva never knew that Hermione owned a very large two-story house beyond the boundaries of Hogsmeade. Secret to the world, unplottable, and inaccessible by floo, unless she allowed you. She held an address box in Hogsmeade under a pseudonym, but mail for Hermione Granger was sent there. She charmed the box to transport her mail to her kitchen table, once the box door was closed after delivery.</p><p>According to the world, Hermione Granger worked at the Ministry. Some knew she worked in the Department of Mysteries, and only a handful knew she was Head of that department. Hermione took a deep breath, kicked off her shoes and sat in a chair that overlooked her small amount of land, and vista beyond. She accioed a specific bit of parchment, a bottle of sweet red wine, and a glass. She poured her glass of wine and looked at the parchment.</p><p>
  <em>To the Minister of Magic:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I, Hermione Granger, have been ever grateful for the freedom you have given me over the years to conduct eye-opening and groundbreaking research. It is with a heavy heart I resign from the Head of the Department, and the Ministry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione Granger.</em>
</p><p>She was free. Hermione was finally free to do as she wished with her life. Her eyes traveled to Hogwarts, and she smiled. Maybe she could finally pursue her dream of teaching. Kingsley hated seeing her go. He spoke with her at the benefit that evening. He noticed over the past few years her spark had dimmed, and he embraced her as a comrade, and father figure. She agreed to consult. She was still one of the most brilliant and qualified witches on the isle and Kingsley couldn't completely let her go. She smiled and nodded as she agreed consulting, not working.</p><p>She accioed another piece of paper, and sighed.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bonjour mon amour! Here is the last of my project. I know you can keep my secrets. Give my best to your lovely Minerva. Even though I know you and she are not lovers, I think there is something there. Maybe I'm just an old man and wanted to see my oldest friend happy with my newest friend. Don't overuse the time turner, ma fille.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have my bags pack, and I am on the last great adventure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Au revoir,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicholas</em>
</p><p>Hermione took a breath. She refused to cry. He lived for centuries, and all things must come to an end. He was finally leaving. She wondered if Minerva received a letter from him. She did tend to close off from the world. Hermione settled back into her comfortable balcony chair and sipped her wine. She smiled as she wished to see Minerva's face, when her application would grace her desk. Then she had a wicked thought.</p><p>Maybe she could personally drop it off tomorrow. Surely Minerva would want to fill her positions as quickly as possible.</p><p>She heard a phone ring in the other room. Hermione figured out to implement an auntie electrical field in the circuitry of the device and the American's loved it. They bought her revised patent for Magic users to use cell phones, and she made a fortune. Not that she was going to tell. She did it under her pseudonym, Walker Kane. Hermione looked at the display and smiled warmly.</p><p>"Hello, darling," Hermione greeted.</p><p>"Hey mom. How was your night?" came a cheery voice.</p><p>"Oh, you know, boring events that have only become ever so much more boring with time. How is Kale?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"She is fine. How is Minerva?" The voice teased. Hermione sighed and she looked to the castle, "Mom, you have to tell her," Hermione's daughter chided.</p><p>"I know Finley," Hermione growled into the phone. She heard an exasperated sigh from her daughter.</p><p>"Well it's not like it's my fault you went undercover and slept with your soulmate two hundred years ago!" Finley growled into the phone. Hermione sighed and put her hand to her forehead.</p><p>"FINLEY KANE!" Hermione sighed, "You are just like your mother," Hermione gritted as she tried to get her temper under control.</p><p>"Mom, it will be ok. Besides I'm coming home," Finley informed her. Hermione couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Oh, and why is that? Not that I am not thrilled," Hermione smiled as she listened to her daughter relax.</p><p>"I got a job," Finley said nonchalantly, her tone made Hermione lean forward on guard.</p><p>"Care to elaborate?" Hermione said with an edge to her voice.</p><p>"I'll tell you tomorrow," Finley said.</p><p>"Tomorrow? When?" Hermione narrowed her eyes looking at the castle.</p><p>"Early," Finely said evasively.</p><p>"Fin," Hermione whispered into the phone, "Just tell me," Hermione said with a huff.</p><p>"I am actually already back in England. Arrived this morning," Finley told her mother.</p><p>"Come home, Love. You should have told me," Hermione said.</p><p>"I kinda can't get home, remember," Finley huffed into the phone and Hermione chuckled.</p><p>"Let me get you. Where are you?" Hermione said as she transfigured her dress into a t-shirt and jeans. She looked for her shoes, and looked to her pumps, and smiled. She slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops.</p><p>"Three Broomsticks," Finley smiled into the phone.</p><p>"Be right there," Hermione hung the phone up and practically sprinted down the stairs. She took a breath and looked around looking for anything she might need. Wand check, money for drinks, and then she snapped her fingers. She waved her hand and her backup wand flew into her hand. Not to mention the foci ring she constructed centuries ago. Hermione had to chuckle. Centuries. Her life was anything but boring.</p><p>When Hermione walked into the Three Broomsticks, she noted it was quiet, due to the hour, and summer vacation was in full swing.</p><p>"Hermione Granger as I live and breathe!" came a chuckle from behind the bar, "Get over here and give this old woman a hug darling," Madame Rosmerta smiled warmly, and Hermione chuckled. She walked around the bar and hugged the woman. It was warm, and in some cases like coming home.</p><p>"Oy! What does a bloke have to do to get a drink around here?" asked one of the rowdier customers. Hermione smirked then turned her full attention on him.</p><p>"What will you have?" Hermione asked and Rosmerta chuckled.</p><p>"I never thought the Golden Girl would be serving me," the man sat there with wide, alcohol glazed eyes. Hermione waved her hand and indicated to the drink in front of him. He snapped to, "A pint, Miss," he said his eyes wide.</p><p>"A pint of what good sir?" Hermione said with her brown eyes displaying a flirty warmth to the older fellow. He blushed to his roots.</p><p>"Just an ale, Miss," Hermione nodded and winked to the man, as she turned to retrieve the pint. She could have sworn he swooned a little in his chair as he exhaled. Rosmerta hip checked her.</p><p>"You haven't lost your touch," the older woman played, bringing a throaty chuckle from Hermione.</p><p>"Pardon, I was wondering if you were Hermione Granger?" a woman's voice asked, and Hermione smiled as Rosmerta looked behind her to chase away the woman.</p><p>"Aye, I am Hermione and what can I get a…" Hermione looked the woman into her green eyes, "Charming woman as yourself," Hermione accioed the ale to the man, and saluted the man to acknowledge his tip, and Rosmerta took it and placed it on the bar near Hermione where she pocketed the tip.</p><p>"I would like an Irish Coffee, if you please," green eyes said. Hermione smirked and went to make the drink, "And to have a place to stay for the night, if you will," The woman said to Hermione as she sat the drink on the bar.</p><p>"An Irish coffee in the middle of Scotland. There has to be some rule against that," Hermione played, "As for a room for the night, I believe a few drinks are needed for me to make that decision, don't you think?" Hermione grinned.</p><p>"Aye, I'll be over there," the woman indicated near the open window looking at Hogwarts. Hermione nodded.</p><p>Rosmerta watched the interaction. She knew Hermione was not one for labels, and was very open in her sexual preferences, but this woman was beyond gorgeous, they were a charming pair, actually, but something felt off as she watched her once employee for a summer, and sometimes sporadically when she needed a change in her routine, talk to this stranger. Hermione reached for a bottle of Rosmerta's good port, and a glass. She reached into her pocket.</p><p>"For the stranger's drink," Hermione put her tip on the bar, "and for my bottle," she placed a few galleons on the bar. Rosmerta looked down at the money washing a glass with a rag.</p><p>"That's far too much Hermione," Rosmerta said with her eyebrow raised. Hermione smiled warmly at her as she stood on one of the back-bar stools, and then launched over the bar. She took a rag, and cleaned where her feet had touched, levitated the rag behind the bar where it belonged and smiled warmly.</p><p>"I know, Love," Hermione smiled warmly and Rosmerta chuckled and shook her head. She banished the money to the magical till she had behind the bar. Rosmerta watched as Hermione walked to the woman smiling. Her eyes were pinned to the scene as Hermione pressed her lips to the woman's forehead in greeting before she sat opposite the woman. Rosmerta wretched. Then she smirked. Not lovers, but phenomenally close. Wait until she told Minerva. It would drive her nuts.</p><p>"Sweetheart," Hermione said as she kissed Finley's forehead.</p><p>"For someone who hates gossip, and the spotlight, you certainly do rile up the masses," Finley accused, smiling broadly. Hermione shrugged.</p><p>"It can't get any worse than the damned Triwizard Tournament with Rita Skeeter, or Ron telling the Wizarding world I was his fiancé after the war, and I had to publicly shoot him down. He never really did understand that no, was a solid NO between us until Ginny threatened to hex his dangly bits off," Hermione chuckled shaking her head at the boy she knew, "Oh the good old days, besides, no one knows of our relationship darling. It would be weird if you came in shouting, 'Mum, I love you, can I go home!'" Hermione joked causing Finley to chuckle mischievously with her. Hermione finally looked at her daughter.</p><p>"You look wonderful, where is Kale?" Hermione asked excitedly looking around. Finley opened a pocket, and black kitten peaked out of her enlarged breast pocket. Hermione looked to Finley asking and she brought the creature out for Hermione to coo over.</p><p>"Oh, my gods, she is gorgeous," Hermione gushed as the kitten yawned with a squeak, "Hello little love, I'm your grandma. I love you dearly," Hermione smiled as the kitten curled immediately into Hermione's lap, instantly asleep with Hermione stroking her fur absently.</p><p>"So, daughter," Hermione noticed Finley looking around and Hermione brushed her worries aside, "I warded the area around us, and no one, not even Merlin can hear what we are saying, and our mouths are distorted, so tell me. What job is this you were talking about?" Hermione asked. Finley looked to Hogwarts. Hermione watched her daughter.</p><p>"You applied and accepted a position," Hermione said observing, "Which one?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Transfiguration," Finley smiled at her mother. Her green eyes twinkled. Hermione reached out and stroked right below her right eye.</p><p>"I have said it once, but I will say it again, you have your mother's eyes," Hermione said then pulled away, "And apparently her passion for Transfiguration. I am proud of you, Love, but I do have a question," Hermione said as she sipped from her glass.</p><p>"Shoot," Finley smiled at her mother. She looked so much more relaxed, "And you must tell me why you look so much more relaxed. By the gods did you finally get laid!?" Finley joked with a cheeky gasp. Hermione swatted her daughter but laughed heartily.</p><p>"No, Dear, but I did finally quit the ministry," Hermione said, watching her daughter. Finley's eyes blinked, then they softened, "About bloody time. Do they not know that you have worked almost equivalent to 35 years in that department? I am proud of you. What will you do now?" Finley asked.</p><p>"I was going to, personally, drop off an application tomorrow morning to Minerva's office. Would you like to accompany me?" Hermione asked, trying not to show nervousness as she waited for her daughter's answer. Finley looked out to the castle, "Fin, as you have said, it will be ok. I don't think Minerva would deny me a position, especially with my credentials, but, if I were to work there, it does make me feel better, supported, with you there," Hermione said, reaching out taking Finley's hand.</p><p>"Alright, I will. It will be interesting seeing you both interact," Finley said thinking, then Hermione chuckled. She noticed Finley's cocked head.</p><p>"Oh, Love, we are…" Hermione thought back to the evening and smiled, "Highly compatible, completely in love, it's just one of those instances where people would say everyone knows but the two of us. I have fallen in love with her in so many different eras, it is impossible for me to think I could never love her, but she is a fiery Scot. Also, in this time, as Hermione, we have never been together, and she never knew me in those other times," Hermione said to her daughter.</p><p>"But as Mia, on one of your missions, you got me," Finley nodded then looked up to Hermione to find her nodding with a loving smile.</p><p>"I don't know how we always ended up finding each other, but we did, and for a few days, it felt like the stars aligned. Found out much later it was a soulbond," Hermione said, and Finley nodded, hearing most of this before then reached out her hand.</p><p>"I hated that you had to take one of those time turners and have me so far back in time, and place me at Beauxbatons with Uncle Nick as my primary care, and then I loved you even more when you let me go to America. God's Ilvermorny, while I got my Masteries was a blast. You gave me everything when you could, you saw me when you could, and you never lied to me. I think that was the one thing you and I swore we would never do to each other, and I could never have had a better childhood, though monumentally complex, it was beyond awesome. I understand you couldn't let anyone know about me. You can't let anyone know about Mum. You have protected us both. Me for 26 years, and Mum for... centuries," Finley shook her head, "I have no idea how you do it, or did it," Hermione smiled as Finley confessed that.</p><p>"It was by accident. Did you know that?" Hermione asked as she looked smiling at the castle. Finley shook her head. Hermione smiled as she thought back to that damnable year.</p><p>"The ministry sent me, because I was comfortable with time turners, and a clever and careful Unspeakable, to the damned Hundred Years War. Damned Magicians did not take into consideration the muggle climate. It was towards the end, and I saw so many things I wished I never had, but I also saw the day Nick gave Minerva her gift," Hermione sighed and took a sip.</p><p>"She protected the French man on the way to London. She knew he was a Wizard, but she didn't know what he held. I was there at the shore of the Thames, as she pulled his frame with her. They fought fiercely, with swords and magic alike. But it was Minerva that saw the English soldier sneak up and try to run a blade through his back. She spun him around," Hermione sighed, and Finley took her hand and held it.</p><p>"I felt so powerless. I was not allowed to change the past. I could not interfere. I followed them both as Nicholas took her after he killed the soldier and apparated. I followed the signature to Scotland. He used her magical signature to transport them to her village. He only knew her first name. Not the fact that she was Lady McGonagall, highland chieftainess. I made myself invisible, as I followed to a barn. I watched as he took a Hunk of rough red tone the size of a medium sized crystal ball and chipped away a piece of stone the size of a pea, and shoved it deeply within her wound," Hermione swallowed. She looked to Finley and her daughter knew Hermione shouldn't be telling her any of this.</p><p>"I watched her become immortal. I saw the circumstances involved. As my wrist vibrated from my Timex telling me my time was coming to a close and I needed to be back at my entry point, I couldn't not reconcile one fact," Hermione said softly. She took a drink, and then sighed looking to the castle.</p><p>"What?" Finley asked like a child enraptured in a story. Hermione smiled warmly into those green eyes.</p><p>"How youthful, and gorgeous your mother was and how she has hidden that from the world. She has lied for centuries. It is second nature to her. I hope she tells me the truth someday," Hermione softly wished. Finley shook her hand.</p><p>"Let's go home mom," Finley offered, and Hermione nodded and gave Kale back to Finley. She stood and took the glasses and half full bottle of port to the bar. She stood up on the lowest rung of a stool, lifted herself up onto the bar, and gave Rosmerta a peck to her cheek, and then reached out, and took her daughter's hand. With a pop they were home. Hermione sighed and Finley knew what she needed to do and pulled her wand.</p><p>She added her blood to the wards, and Hermione made her a secret keeper to their home.</p><p>"Welcome home my love," Hermione said as she embraced her daughter. Finley smiled, broke from Hermione, and walked to the other side of the house, far away from each other's rooms. Hermione walked back up to her room, walked to her balcony, and sat there watching the magical glimmer of torches shift on the breeze where her past, present, and future slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Min, I swear it. She came to the Three Broomsticks served a customer and walked off with a stranger. She looked as light as air," Rosmerta relayed the events of last evening over breakfast in the Minerva's sitting room. Minerva sent home or proclaimed the staff on vacation, so she was there, getting the bulk of the work, and responsibilities. She loved it. It kept her busy, kept her not thinking of a certain brunette, but here was Rosmerta reminding her of her turbulent evening with Hermione, and then the woman took home a stranger, that might not have been a stranger.</p><p>"Enough, I have nothing to do with this. Why must you constantly tell me of the happenings with Hermione?" Minerva groaned as she rolled her eyes growling irritated.</p><p>"Because, you sorry sack, you love that girl with everything you could ever possibly have to love another person with," Rosmerta growled standing towering over Minerva. Minerva stood slowly, and lowly growling.</p><p>"Know who you are addressing Rosmerta," Minerva snapped.</p><p>"Oh, the high and mighty Venerable Scot, the Headmistress of Hogwarts herself. Should I fucking bow?" Rosmerta gritted. Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"No, but I don't need you yelling at me over the fates of others," Minerva took a softer tone, even though Rosmerta could her the irritation.</p><p>"You love her, what more can you ever need or want?" the pub owner asked looking at her friend, "I came here wanting to see your reaction. I never thought it was be a reaction of nonchalance, or submission or forfeit," Rosmerta said as she shook her head.</p><p>"I didn't submit nor forfeit. You should have seen us last night," Minerva dreamt of last night. Her dreams later look a decidedly more explicit turn, but she closed her eyes as their breaths mingled, and where their bodies touched it was electric, and hot. Oh Gods, was it hot!</p><p>"What happened then?" Rosmerta asked and then Minerva stood and walked to the window.</p><p>"She said to me, with conviction, that she would never bond herself so completely to another again," Minerva spoke softly.</p><p>"You would marry the girl them?" Rosmerta asked shaking her head knowing the answer.</p><p>"Aye, but she has secrets," Minerva said and Rosmerta scoffed, "And I can not be with her with these secrets between us. I love her too much," Minerva said and then her brow furrowed.</p><p>"Bloody hell," Minerva whispered and then took a deep breath.</p><p>"What?" Rosmerta asked as she jumped up to see the people walking up the gravel path to the entrance to Hogwarts, "Holy hell, ok, so the usual. I know nothing?" Rosmerta offered. Minerva shook her head and sat at her desk.</p><p>"You don't know anything, so it should make this relatively easy, Rose," Minerva rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Well, yes… agreed and I think I have never in my life been so wonderfully happy to know so little about one of my oldest friends," Rosmerta smirked then she blinked, "Do I leave?"</p><p>"Don't you dare!" Minerva growled and Rosmerta chuckled then Minerva blinked, "Is that the woman she left with last night?" Minerva asked. Rosmerta nodded, "Damn, that's my new transfiguration teacher starting in the fall. How in the hell do they know each other?" Minerva thought aloud as her lips pursed in thought. "She might not know the pass… word…" Minerva said but heard the moving spiral staircase. Minerva and Rosmerta looked to the other.</p><p>"Looks like she doesn't need to know," Rosmerta quipped.</p><p>"You …. Will… Stay," Minerva pointed her quill at her friend and Rosmerta lifted her hands in compliance, just as the door opened.</p><p>Minerva felt that deep void that had begun to grow in her gut last night stop and then slowly sew back together like flesh cinching back together after being splinted. Minerva saw Rosmerta greet Hermione with a motherly hug, then shake the other woman's hand.</p><p>"Am I interrupting anything? I was hoping to have a conversation with you Headmistress," Hermione declared as she stood apart from both woman but close to the woman that came with her.</p><p>"I am afraid unless it is official Hogwarts business, I don't have time to…" Minerva said and then Hermione rolled her eyes, and Minerva furrowed her brow. Hermione lifted documents.</p><p>"What are those?" Minerva asked as she looked down to the documents on her desk trying to dismiss her, trying not to think of her.</p><p>"Application to teach here for the next term," Hermione said, and Minerva's fingers faltered and dropped her quill. Minerva looked up into challenging brown eyes, "Is this Hogwarts Business or…" Hermione looked around, "Or is it personal?" Hermione's hummed as her eyes clashed with Minerva's green.</p><p>Minerva looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw the shock, and the slight tinge of pink on the woman's face completely saying without words, that was totally a double entendre. Minerva looked to the newest hire, and saw her green eyes wide, but her lips pursed tightly shut.</p><p>"Rosmerta, I think I need to talk to Miss Granger. Thank you for joining me for brunch," Minerva said and Rosmerta couldn't have left the room fast enough.</p><p>"How did you get into the chambers without knowing the password?" Minerva asked and then Hermione lifted on eyebrow, and then indicated to Finley. Finley came to stand confidently next to Hermione.</p><p>"My friend was here yesterday, and she, unlike a lot of people, is not a moron," Hermione said, and Finley smiled.</p><p>"Have a seat," Minerva told Hermione, and then Hermione motioned for Finley to sit next to her in the next chair.</p><p>"Is there a reason why Miss Kane is here?" Minerva asked irritated. Hermione cocked her head, her fingers twitched, but after so very long of dealing with her, Hermione shook her head.</p><p>"Why not? She is staying with me. Eventually she will tell me everything there is to know about this place," Hermione said, and Minerva looked at Finley, and her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Honestly Headmistress, she already knows," Finley said dismissing Minerva's thoughts.</p><p>"What are you? Lovers?" Minerva looked from one woman to the other. Finley didn't like Minerva's tone. She reached out for Hermione's hand.</p><p>"I have loved her for as long as I have known her. I don't see how that is any business of yours. If it will make a hostile work environment, or deter your decisions in anyway, I will resign before I leave this room. My relationship with this extraordinary woman should not have any bearing on the workplace," Finley nearly growled. Hermione let go of Fin's hand and ran it up her arm.</p><p>"Stop," Hermione said gently, softly, lovingly. Finley took a deep breath and clenched her jaw. Then she opened her eyes. Minerva noticed they were greener, and her pupils contracted into slits, like a …cat. Minerva nodded. Finley Kane was hiding something, but who wasn't around Hogwarts.</p><p>Minerva looked down at Hermione's resume, and credentials assuming to see a Mastery in Charms or Transfigurations, and a few years of vague assignments in the Department of Mysteries as a researcher. Minerva's eyes grew.</p><p>
  <strong>Hermione Jean Granger</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>0000 Unfindable way, Unplottable Place, In the Middle of Nowhere</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Telephone number: 1110*1110*1</strong>
</p><p><strong>Objective:</strong> Teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</p><p><strong>Education: </strong>Graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry class of 1999</p><p>
  <strong>Experience:</strong>
</p><p>Department of Mysteries Research department for 6 years</p><p>Department of Ministries Research and Development 8 years</p><p>Department of Mysteries Active and Practical Research department for 7 years</p><p>Department of Mysteries Unspeakable for 11 years</p><p>Department of Mysteries Unspeakable Undercover assignment with no contact 2 years</p><p>Department of Mysteries Unspeakable and Auror training initiative 3 years</p><p>Department of Mysteries, Department Head, 8</p><p><strong>Activities:</strong> classified, but an active bibliophile</p><p><strong>List activities:</strong> Classified. But loves walks along water outlets, and cloud and stargazing</p><p>
  <strong>Honors/Awards:</strong>
</p><p>Mastery 4th level in:</p><p>Transfiguration</p><p>Charms</p><p>Spell Creation</p><p>Mastery 3rd level in:</p><p>Defense Against Dark Arts</p><p>Arithmancy</p><p>Mastery 2nd level</p><p>Potions</p><p>Herbology</p><p>Mastery 1st level in:</p><p>healing</p><p>
  <strong>List honors and awards</strong>
</p><p>Order of Merlin First class</p><p>1st for bravery during the second wizarding war</p><p>2nd for Bravery under fire during an assignment go seriously awry</p><p>3rd for protecting the sanctity of the wizarding realm</p><p>Classified</p><p>Classified</p><p>Classified</p><p>Classified</p><p>Minerva looked through the resume. It read A LOT like hers did. Classified, vague descriptions of honors, hell even her home was unplottable.</p><p>"These years do not add up, Miss Granger," Minerva said as she looked at Hermione who sat relaxed in the chair before her.</p><p>"You know the Department I worked for. Knowing I worked there do you really think things will 'add up?' Come now Minerva," Hermione grinned at her and for once Minerva felt like she was being scolded by her student. Minerva added up the years.</p><p>"By this math you would be 77 years old," Minerva said as she sat the resume on the desk.</p><p>"Yes, and if you let go of that resume for another 4 more seconds you will not remember what was in it," Hermione said without a care. Minerva snatched it up and glared at the woman.</p><p>"Why is there a powerful confundus charm on this document?" Minerva growled.</p><p>"Why do people not know a thing about you and your life Minerva?" Hermione challenged, and Minerva's eyes slipped to Finley Kane who sat there as if slightly entertained but was nonplussed about the interaction as if she could care less about this banter.</p><p>"It is because it is a secret, Dear," Hermione smiled and then stood, "Come on Love," Hermione said to Finley, "She would be insane if she didn't hire some one THAT qualified," Hermione said with a chuckle as Finley smiled and shook her head.</p><p>"You are TOO qualified Miss Granger," Minerva said to their backs making both women turn around, "Why are you here after last nights banter back and forth?" Minerva asked watching Hermione. Minerva swallowed hoping Hermione didn't see it as Hermione walked to her desk. Brown eyes blazed into her green.</p><p>"Fin can you give me a moment?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Sure, shall I meet you at the pub?" Finley asked and Hermione turned a smiled with a nod.</p><p>Hermione turned her eyes onto Minerva. Minerva felt everything shift in the room. She felt her breathing shift, her heart skip a beat, hell even the portraits looked lifeless.</p><p>"I think you and I need to go to someplace very private for this conversation," Hermione said looked to Severus and Albus staring at them. Shocking, it was Severus who smirked and winked at Hermione, and Albus blinked owlishly wanting to know what will happen.</p><p>"These portraits are bound to me, and no other. They answer to me, and no other. This is a safe place to have any conversation," Minerva argued with a smart gleam in her eye. Hermione clucked her tongue.</p><p>Hermione took her wand from her holster and before Minerva could stop her, she pointed it at Albus and waved a quick intricate wordless spell. Hermione placed her wand back.</p><p>"What have you done!?" Minerva yelled standing up, looking at Albus and then Hermione.</p><p>Hermione put her hand in the air silencing Minerva. She was quieted. She knew that gesture, gods from so so long ago, and it made her silence every time.</p><p>"Albus, what was Minerva and Rosmerta talking about before Finley and I came into the room?" Hermione asked and before Minerva told the portrait to shut up Albus turned red as trying to hold back his tumbling and frantic words.</p><p>"They talked about you taking home a young woman. How Minerva was in love with you, and how you were meant for each other. Gods Minerva make it stop! She saw you coming and they …"</p><p>"SILENCE!" Minerva said the color of a red delicious apple. She looked at Hermione who held up her hand to Albus. She smiled but her face didn't portray victory but shock. Then Hermione looked to Minerva.</p><p>"Well," Hermione said then Hermione took her wand and reversed the spell, and then took another wand and made a few swishes, and flicks.</p><p>"He is back to normal Minerva. Now can we have that conversation in private?" Hermione asked as she put her other wand away.</p><p>"Albus, are you ok?" Minerva asked as she glared at Hermione.</p><p>"I won't know until she asks me a question, heaven forbid," Albus looked freighted of Hermione. Hermione smiled and walked to the portrait and looked back to Minerva. She cupped her hand as if telling the old man, a secret. His eyes lit up and then he blushed crimson.</p><p>"I cannot tell you such things Miss Granger," Albus said and then looked to Minerva and smiled, "I am restored. You need to talk to her about counter measures for such enchantments," he said, and Severus nodded vapidly. Hermione shook her head grinning at his reaction.</p><p>"Oh, Severus I know enough, you ballsy wizard," Hermione's eyes gleamed. Minerva watched as Severus also turned a very vivid pink and cleared his portraits throat saying he was going to check out the other portraits in Hogwarts. Hermione clucked her tongue with a cheeky smile.</p><p>"Who are you?" Minerva asked looking at Hermione with new eyes. Hermione smiled softly and then turned to look at Minerva, then to Albus, and the old man shifted uncontrollably. Minerva saw that movement.</p><p>"Stop! Gods, you come into my life and in less that 24 hours you have flipped it," Minerva growled as she threw up her hands and walked around the desk. Minerva clasped Hermione's bicep, but Hermione yanked her arm from Minerva's grasp.</p><p>"Never grab me in such a manner again, Katharine," Hermione's eyes blinked. She found Minerva's open green eyes wide, and unblinking.</p><p>"How do you know who Kathrine is?" Minerva said, and Hermione looked behind her and Minerva's eyes took on a wide-open frenzied look, "Up, Up UP!" Minerva ordered shooing Hermione upstairs to her private quarters. Hermione looked about, and then Minerva watched as Hermione took her wand and cast spell after spell over windows, mirrors, reflective items, she even threw out the water pitcher and then she conjured two very comfortable chairs, decanter of scotch, and then warded the area around them.</p><p>"Is this necessary?" Minerva asked flippantly as she sat down.</p><p>"I don't know. You tell me. How many people know that Nicholas Flamel saved your bloody carcass in a barn after you took an English soldiers sword in the back to save his lanky French ass, with an actual shard of the philosophers stone?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Minerva paled, she literally turned grey. She stopped breathing Hermione dropped before her.</p><p>"Minerva, listen to my voice, you will breath with me. There is no try, you will do it," Hermione growled, and Minerva's eyes grew wide, and then Hermione began to inhale and then then push air from her lungs. Minerva blinked and then slowly took the air into her lungs, and then slowly exhaled.</p><p>"Good, Love. Yes," Hermione said then stood kissing Minerva on the forehead. Her breath caught and Hermione heard the hitch.</p><p>"Keep breathing," Hermione said.</p><p>"I would if you would stop shocking the bloody heal out of me," Minerva heaved but kept breathing. Hermione stood slowly as she sighed. Minerva's hand shot out.</p><p>"Don't leave me," the woman's soft pleas made Hermione's hard brown eyes soften.</p><p>"Don't you know? I would never leave you," Hermione asked with a smile and Minerva blinked as Hermione pulled her to her. Minerva lifted her arms around Hermione. Minerva held her friend tightly until she felt she could withstand the barrage of information Hermione could give her.</p><p>"45 years in the department of Mysteries surly made you knowledgeable, and damned formidable. How is it the wizarding world doesn't know?" Minerva asked as Hermione slipped a half full tumbler of Scotch into Minerva's hand.</p><p>"I can't change the course of history," Hermione said and then Minerva finally looked to her. Her green eyes unbelieving.</p><p>"You jumped to the past?" Minerva asked and Hermione sighed and looked straight at Minerva. "Explain how you know Katherine, please," Minerva asked, and this time Minerva watched as Hermione's eyes unfocused, her breathing for a split second hitched, and then Minerva shook her head, "No… NO, No," Minerva shook her head.</p><p>"I was on assignment. Department of Mysteries… well… mhmmum," Hermione growled then closed her eyes.</p><p>"Tongue tied secret keeping spell, Aye?" Minerva asked smirking as Hermione gritted her jaw and nodded, "Then tell me about Katherine," Minerva said. Hermione nodded.</p><p>"Do you remember a woman, named Mary?" Minerva gritted her jaw, and then nodded. Minerva's eyes immediately took on a look of self-loathing.</p><p>"I loved her, and yet it was a dark time in my life. I drank too much, I craved death. I watched everyone I loved die. Then this girl came into my life. Honestly, it seemed like she was running from me, trying to hide, but I found her. I grabbed her lifted her by the bicep, and slammed her to the wall," Minerva smiled, "She asked me what it the bloody hell I was doing treating an innocent woman this way. What kind of woman was I? I told her I was a demon," Minerva looked up and into Hermione's brown eyes.</p><p>"The woman told you that you were not, nor would you ever be a demon. You were lost, and if you took her hand, you would alright," Hermione said, and Minerva blinked and clenched her jaw.</p><p>"There were many times I would grab her, but never abuse or strike her. She would glare at me, as if she would hex me dead if I tried. I got my act together, and we spent the spring at the Loch," Minerva sighed.</p><p>"It was a beautiful time, a gorgeous spring," Hermine said and then Minerva looked to her. Hermione looked like she was remembering those sweet spring days spattered with rain one day, frost in the mornings, and then picnic weather days in the afternoons.</p><p>"Hermione were you Mary?" Minerva asked. Hermione looked to Minerva and tried to say something, but her mouth would not work. She sighed, looked into, Minerva's eyes, and then nodded.</p><p>"Merlin," Minerva gasped looking at Hermione.</p><p>"Now do you see how 45 years was nothing in the grand scheme of things?" Hermione asked trying to ease the tension in the air.</p><p>"But you look like you haven't aged more than your 32 years in this time. How is that possible?" Minerva asked and Hermione shot her a shook, "Ok, classified. I get it," Minerva smiled softly, then it fell, as she remembered last night, and the names Hermione told her.</p><p>"Michael," Minerva said as Hermione shifted, and blushed, "Corrine, Samantha? How many others?" Minerva asked and Hermione tilted her head.</p><p>"I wish not to tell you too much right now, but someday, we will tell each other our secrets," Hermione thought to Finley, "Sooner rather than later," Hermione smiled. Minerva blinked and looked to her glass.</p><p>"I don't know that I can do that Hermione," Minerva said.</p><p>"Why?" Hermione asked. It wasn't heated, it wasn't angry, it was hurt.</p><p>"I have kept this secret for well over 550 years. I can't let this out, I can't," Minerva looked up as Hermione stood and watched Hermione rub her palms on her jeans.</p><p>"I guess we are each other's secret keepers, love," Hermione said with a jerk to the side of her mouth that was meant to be a smirk, "Ill leave you be. Watch out for Fin for me," Hermione said.</p><p>"Wait, Hermine about the job," Minerva said and then Hermione turned around, "I need an Arithmancy teacher. Are you interested?" Minerva asked. Hermione walked back to Minerva.</p><p>Hermione walked to the woman and pressed her lips to Minerva's. She sighed into her lips. She pulled away and then cast a finite maxima. Minerva's transfigured features melted into the soft, beautiful features of the woman she saw periodically over lifetimes. Minerva sat shocked as Hermione slipped the tips of her fingers of Minerva's brow, and then down her cheek to her jaw. Hermione's eyes slammed into Minerva's wide, shocked green irises.</p><p>"I loved both of your sides, young, old, male and female, never forget that," Hermione said as she walked from Minerva, "I'll see you the week before school starts," Hermione threw over her shoulder then walked from Minerva into the world. Minerva lifted her hand to her forehead and then a small package flew before her. Minerva smirked. Clove cigarettes. Then Minerva thought, Hermione must have been Amy that winter of 1913. Minerva smirked, pulled one out, lit the stick with her wand and then inhaled. Minerva moaned.</p><p>"Gods, that's good," she took another deep puff of the cigarette. Minerva wondered as she sat back. Throughout her lifetime, which lovers had been Hermione. Kathrine, Michael, Corrine, and Samantha at least knew her, and as Minerva thought back, of those 4 only one didn't have a sexual relationship with her. Michael. Michael never took her. He held her close to his body. Hermione settled into his bed, when he had a fever, soothed his illness, and nursed his wounds from a battle during the Great House Wars. But She never let him touch her. Hermione never let her, as Michael touch her. She wondered if she never wanted her like that or if it was something else.</p><p>Minerva flicked the ash off the end of the cigarette and then banished the ash from the floor. She smiled. She should thank Hermione for the gift.</p><p>Hermione walked into the Three Broomsticks and pulled her flirtatious daughter from Rosmerta.</p><p>"Hey, I was enjoying her witty banter," Finely gripped.</p><p>Hermione popped them home. Hermione figured out a way to stabilize appetition even with an unwilling participant as Unspeakables sometimes, but not often, had to bring in criminals.</p><p>"What the actual fuck mom?" Finley growled as she straightened her clothes.</p><p>"I told you mother about the past," Hermione said and immediately Finley stopped.</p><p>"Did you tell her about me?" Finley asked growling pale.</p><p>"Not yet love. When I told her about Uncle Nick saving her life, she had a panic attack. She almost had another one when I bitched at her for grabbing me in a way one of her past lives did," Hermione said.</p><p>"Wait she grabbed you?" Finely grabbed her wand, "I will rip her fucking tits off, I swear it!" Finley growled and her eyes changed. Hermione stopped her, soothed her beast. Finley closed her eyes.</p><p>"You, still don't have control of her, do you?" Hermione asked, and Finley sighed. Hermione let her go.</p><p>"I was out west, in the mountains, Cougar attacked me one new moon. You know the rest," Finely said and then Hermione sighed, "You will give me your classes on new moon cycle, and you will be relegated to my chambers, not yours. I will contain you and provide you with ways to hopefully contain this cat of yours," Hermione said and then Finley sighed and nodded.</p><p>"How are you going to get Minerva to sign off on that?" Finley asked.</p><p>"After today's conversation, I think she knows I am more than capable of making things work. Its nothing more than a time turner, that I have devised by self, and will do this for you," Hermione approached Finley and pulled her to her and pressed her lips to her temple.</p><p>"I will move the planets for you my girl. Never think any different," Hermione swore. Finley sighed and well into her mother's embrace.</p><p>"So, what did she find out?" Finley asked as they began to walk through the house to the back yard to sink into comfortable lawn chairs, looking out over Hermione's emerald green land and Hogwarts.</p><p>"Oh, that I might have been a love interest of at least four people in her past that really stand out," Hermine snickered as she thought back on it.</p><p>"Gods, I bet she flipped," Finley turned in her seat smiling, suddenly tired from the beast within, squirming to get out for the second time that day.</p><p>"Actually, she took it rather well," Hermione said.</p><p>"But she grabbed you," Finley argued.</p><p>"Fin, my love, she grabbed me to usher me up stairs to her private chambers away from the portraits. It brought back memories, and I ousted myself when I told 'Katherine' to never grab me again," Hermione sighed as she slumped in her chair. It wasn't the best way to tell her, but it worked. It was out there.</p><p>"Is she alright knowing you had relations?" Finley asked.</p><p>"Relations?" Hermione giggled, "What are you from the 1700's?" Hermione asked and Finely lifted her head with a smirk.</p><p>"Oy, that's not fair. Because my mother couldn't keep it in her pants on a mission, I was the love child of a soul bound pair in the 1780's mom. So yes, I am from the 1700's. Thank god you could bring me back. To be raised relatively normal with air-conditioning, pants, and the ability to have an opinion. That would have SUUUKED!" Finley joked and Hermione laughed.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I know," Hermione sighed, "To this day I have no idea how we developed that bond that fast, how we joined to create you so, bloody… fast," Hermine said as she closed her eyes leaning her head back.</p><p>"Maybe she felt you," Finely said and Hermione raised her eyebrow at her daughter, "No hear me out. You are you, she is her. You could pick Minerva out of a thousand people in a bunched-up crowd, in the guise of a different gender after all the time you have spent with her. Have you actually thought that maybe, subconsciously, she could do the same?" Finely asked and then Hermione sat up looking at her daughter.</p><p>"I am bloody smart, brilliant actually, but that would explain A LOT," Hermione looked to the castle and bit her lips thinking back to every encounter. If Finley was right, Hermione cast and imprint on Minerva. Subconsciously, Minerva, over centuries of Hermione accidentally finding her, then befriending her, then liking her, then smitten with her, and then Love at first sight.</p><p>"Oh gods," Hermione said and then pressed her fingers to her lips. Her last jump when she saw Minerva was when she was Mia. It took two days to love her, bond with her, consummate a bond, and then be gifted with Finley. Two bloody days. After her sabbatical in time under the façade of conducting research so she could set Finley up, she swore she would never go back again and speak with the woman. She jumped but as soon as anyone looked or felt remotely like Minerva, she turned tail and shimmered into the shadows. She needed to talk to her, but after today, she could not.</p><p>"Write her," Finley's voice penetrated her haze. Hermione's gaze snapped to her.</p><p>"Invite her here. Let her get to know you, get to know me… sorta, until something happens. She is a highly intelligent woman Mom. Mum will figure it out. Wouldn't you want it to happen before school starts?" Finely asked and then a small mew came to them. Hermione turned and Kale walked out to the porch and hopped up into Hermione's lap.</p><p>"See, cats love you. Mum will bend to your will, just like MY familiar does," Finely joked. Hermione smiled as she looked out over the castle.</p><p>"You know we can't speak of this in front of her, don't you?" Hermione said as she looked down to kale.</p><p>"Shit, I forgot animagus could talk to their genus," Fin frowned.</p><p>"Don't worry love, someday Minerva will figure it out. If she finds out from this little dear it would not be ideal, but information is information. But we should watch what we say until we know Minerva won't use her animagus magic," Hermione said.</p><p>"Oh, and what of your animagus magic? You rank very high on the conversational scale mom," Finley chuckled. Hermine laughed as she stroked Kale's fur.</p><p>"Yes, well, I refuse to use it unless necessary," Hermione said.</p><p>"When will that be? Better yet what would push you that far to use her?" Finley asked and then Hermione looked up with swirling irises. They looked like the planed that have aligned and then shifted to a vibrant purple, and then radiant red. Hermione closed her eyes, and then opened them to her daughter.</p><p>"Would you like to find out my love?" Hermione asked with an ancient growl to her voice as her eyes flickered between colors.</p><p>"Nope, I'm good, but Minerva better watch out, " Finley said and then walked back inside, "Its nap time Kale," Finley said and Kale yawned and stretched in Hermione's lap then hopped off following Finley to the stairs where Fin lifted the kitten into her arms and then loped up the stairs. Hermione sighed.</p><p>She needed to consult a calendar of when the new moon began next. Speaking of, she needed to talk to Minerva. She sighed and took her daughters advice. She walked back into her home, to the study. Of course, it was surrounded by books, but it was one of the only rooms that Hermione used mass quantities of permanent magic on it to enlarge the room. She called it a study, but in actuality it was a three-tier library. Hermione smiled as she inhaled and then walked to her desk. She picked up a piece of regular muggle white paper, and a pen. She was beyond wizarding formalities with her older witch.</p><p>
  <em>Minerva,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would like to invite you to lunch or dinner, your choice tomorrow. We need to discuss something very sensitive regarding a schedule accommodation for next year. Let me know your reply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I… I would like to continue part of our conversation from earlier today. Not too much, slowly and steady wins the race.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Friend In Time,<br/>Hermione</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hermione,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would like to ask if it could be a late lunch, so that I may try to get most of the day's work completed before I meet with you. I know from past experience that some of our meetings tend to go over and I wish not to cut the time short.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How does 2 o'clock sound for you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minerva</em>
</p><p>Hermione didn't think she would get a letter back quite so quickly and she smiled.</p><p>"Min," Hermione sighed as she felt her chest pound. She sat in her library when her owl, she had to get one for her Ministry job, Athos, a gorgeous albino harpy eagle. He was stunning and very identifiable, but Hermione always concealed him while she worked him with the ministry, but now she saw how happy he was to fly about and not have the weight of magic on his feathers.</p><p>Hermione put the letter to the side and looked down at her letter from the minister with a frown. She will want the entire story. Which is fair. She knew almost everything there is to know about Minerva, but in reality, the woman knew nothing about her. Hermione sighed and reached for a quill. She didn't even grab a different piece of parchment.</p><p>
  <em>Sounds delightful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p>Hermione sent the parchment back with Athos with a quick stroke to his feathers. It was quite interesting watching her owl, literally fly to the Headmistresses window, and then watch as the window open, just for him. Hermione smiled and looked about her empty house. Finley smiled at her as she came into the library from her nap. Hugged her, and then went in search of an old friend of Hermione's that Hermione felt could help Finley with her Mountain Lion. There was a reason Hermione said that Severus was a ballsy wizard.</p><p>
  <em>She stumbled upon it years ago. As if always seemed to be with Hermione, it was accidental, but this one time she would not could not 'change history,' but she could save a man worth saving. So, she did. It cost her little, except for probation for her first offence in an event that the Department still could not figure out. It would be her only offence, except for those dealing with Minerva, but those were not meddling. Not in her opinion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus Snape was alive and well in Muggle London in a bar where he managed and devised new concoctions for the more… darker Muggle subcultures. He had an underground club called Potions, and he made every drink on the menu. The only rules were to never ask what was in the drink. Read the menu and the summary of each drink, and if it looked good try it. The Muggles loved it. Drinks like Passion on the Rise, Clear My Head I have had too Much to Drink, and Obliviate My Woes, were some of his best sellers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus makes a killing off the grunge, EMO, and wannabe witches and vampire of today's very misled youth. She saw him every 1</em>
  <em>st</em>
  <em> and 3</em>
  <em>rd</em>
  <em> Wednesday of the month for a drink in Hogsmeade. Rosmerta never knew it was him as he flirted with her many times as Hermione glamoured him so heavily not even the Department of Mysteries could detect him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He, just like her, has a rapidly growing library, a massive original spell collection, and potions that could launch the world into the next century, but he couldn't do much about it. He was dead. So, he chatted with her. Had his occasional one-night stand, played chess in Hyde Park, and traveled around the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He once asked her what her price was for saving his life and he paled, even more than his already sheet white pallor when she grinned cryptically. He asked her again once more a few years later, and she smiled less cryptically. Then finally around the time she was gifted with Fin she told him.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Sev, you slimy bastard," she smiled as she scoffed.</em></p><p>"<em>I am in hiding because of you. I could be out there, living, drinking, fucking, anything I want Miss Granger," he clipped at her as he turned up his nose, and then she laughed at him. He looked at her, watched her and when their eyes connected, she saw something there that not even Harry could see.</em></p><p>"<em>You are changed," he said sharply and then she shook her head and smiled. It was when he reached out took her hand and said one word. Uttered it, practically pleaded with it.</em></p><p>"<em>Hermione."</em></p><p>
  <em>That one word made her sigh and she pulled her hand from his and he looked down and then away.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I am sorry. I forget my place and I know I am partly to blame for the Manor and …" Hermione laughed once more, catching him off guard.</em></p><p>"<em>Oh Sev," she brushed away a tear, "You have no idea how over that I am," she said, and he reached out and rolled up her sleeve and gasped when it came back blemish free. He looked into her eyes and saw life, sparking, jubilant life.</em></p><p>"<em>When the time comes my friend, a woman will come seeking you out for help. Vibrant Green eyes, black curly hair, and gorgeous. Her name is Finley Kane. Help her," she said to her friend and he watched her face as she looked around. He saw the Auror and Unspeakable training as well as the trials of war as her eyes darted about the room hawkishly, yet seemingly very comfortable. He sighed and took a sip of his espresso.</em></p><p>"<em>Why should I help this woman?" he said.</em></p><p>"<em>Many reasons but I can name three. She will need it and you are not a complete bastard, she will save you in more ways than one, and…" Hermione reached out this time, placed her hand on his and his inky eyes met hers, "I asked you very politely to help her and you know how painful that is for me Severus," Hermione listed with a smile.</em></p><p>"<em>Who is she?" he asked.</em></p><p>"<em>My past, present and future, and your salvation dear friend," Hermione stood and put money on the table, but his hand leapt out and grasped her wrist. She turned to him looking down.</em></p><p>"<em>They shot you to the future, didn't they?" he asked softly looking us and Hermione smiled, bent down and placed a very warm heartfelt kiss to his forehead. When she pulled away, she shook her head.</em></p><p>"<em>I don't like those trips," she said cheekily.</em></p><p>"<em>Why?" he asked as he stood to follow her. Once outside she slipped sunglasses on over her eyes right outside of the bistro in SoHo.</em></p><p>"<em>Takes the guess work out of the future. It makes me want to play with the present too much," Hermione said, and Snape snorted and clasped to her arm as she held out her elbow. She used her long-distance apparation stabilizer and strengthener, and when they landed in Scotland, near Hogsmeade, they both looked up to the castle. She looked over and saw it. He missed it, then he looked down to her. He reached out and hugged her. Anyone in the wizarding world would have called her a liar if she told them Severus Snape absolutely adored Hermione Granger. She was his best mate.</em></p><p>"<em>I'll tell you when I go on assignment again," she said, and he nodded. He knew with that meant. Show up on the allotted days, but if she was not there with in ten minutes, do not stay, run as far as he could, and take every portkey she had ever illegally made for him and get the hell out of dodge.</em></p><p>Now she was wondering if her daughter was going to be bringing a wizard home, staying the night, or coming home alone. Hermione smiled. Sometimes it was worth messing with time.</p><p>
  <strong>The Next Day</strong>
</p><p>Minerva followed instructions and walked to Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a drink. When Rosmerta saw her in casual robes she smiled and then nodded to a darker corner off the left. Minerva followed her gaze and saw someone who should be dead. Minerva's eyes roved over creamy white skin, flowing red hair, rounder cheeks, and brown soulful eyes.</p><p>"Emma," Minerva whispered and Rosmerta's eyebrow shot into her hairline. She watched as Hermione incognito walked to Minerva and they embraced as if they had not seen each other in years. Minerva melted into Hermione's frame, as she closed her eyes, memories seizing her thoughts. Rosmerta stood there silently blending into the background wiping out glasses with a rag.</p><p>"It's been ages," Minerva whispered into Hermione's incognito red hair. Hermione squeezed Minerva tightly and then half turned in the embrace. Hermione looked to Rosmerta.</p><p>"Secrets Dear, can I trust you?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her wand. Instead of being threatened, Rosmerta smiled.</p><p>"I have no idea what you speak of Emma," Rosmerta shrugged as she looked to her glass with a wide smile. Rosmerta watched as her friend looked to Hermione and never took her eyes off her as they left the pub, and then the pub owner whistled. For only Hermione could apparate without a sound.</p><p>Hermione dropped them in her living room and watched Minerva watch her. Her green eye penetrated every aspect of her soul just as they have 2 hundred years ago amidst an alley fight that Hermione accidently walked by nonchalantly taking in the history of a seaside pub in Calais, 1805. Hermione had to sigh. The French Revolution was in effect, but Calais never came under the scrutiny, or massacres of the king's Guillotine, rope, or sword. Hermione smiled.</p><p>"What are you smiling about, Miss Granger," Minerva quirked an eyebrow, but it didn't stay as she looked at a ghost, a lover but still supposedly a ghost. Hermione smiled deeply and Minerva almost swooned with those eyes, and that face. Minerva turned away, a moisture to her eye.</p><p>"Would you please turn back?" Minerva asked and Hermione shimmered into herself. Minerva looked up and sighed. She still wore a look of shock and in there was a bit of fear. Hermione grabbed her hand, and then waved her own wand. Minerva looked to Hermione.</p><p>"What did you do?" Minerva asked.</p><p>"Anti-apparation ward," Hermione turned back to her, brown eyes, frizzy hair and her trademark knowing smirk, "You were about to run from me Professor. I don't think you really want to do that. It's not in your nature… to run that is, well too often," Hermione responded kindly with a soft knowing smile, and Minerva sighed. Having no idea how to get home for she knew nothing of this area, or of Hermione's wards.</p><p>"Minerva, we have a professional matter to speak of, and then we can hit some of our personal ones," Hermione said grabbing Minerva's attention with a tilt of her head, and then waved her hand. A decanter of amber liquid, and a tumbler flew to Minerva, and a bottle of red wine and a glass floated to Hermione. She walked them slowly, Hermione oh so tried not to march in her know it-all bossy manner, but she knew it would take time for the Headmistress. She let Minerva look around access exits, and genuinely take in the home that seemed lived in for many years. Finally, they walked through the doors, and Minerva's breath caught as Hermione sat down, and transfigured the table into a slightly lower yet wider one which could fit their various drinks and containers. Minerva looked out at the view and Hermione had a small smile as she levitated and pulled the glass containers from Minerva and sat them next to her own. The headmistress looked like she was about to drop everything in her shock.</p><p>"How long?" Minerva asked looking at her castle, her domain, her second if not primary home of Hogwarts. Minerva didn't hear a voice to her question. Then she turned and looked at Hermione who drank a glass of wine looking to the castle contentedly. Minerva turned completely and walked over to Hermione and looked down at her.</p><p>"How… Long… Miss Granger?' Minerva asked and Hermione simply looked up. Her head lolled to the side and winced. She summoned a pair of sunglasses, and then transfigured the stack of seats if she had a smaller party on her deck into a very large umbrella.</p><p>"Oh, sit down Minerva. We both know that isn't your first question, but it might be in the top five with the information you have," Hermione smiled behind dark glasses then tipped them to show her eyes. To show she wasn't hiding. "I believe Hogwarts comes first doesn't it, Love?" Hermione asked with the raise of her eyes and Minerva, for the first time in her life, other than her down damned mother, was placated by a mere mortal, a woman… a woman who… heavens forbid… owned her.</p><p>In every McGonagall's life there came a moment where you stand and fight or pull back, sit it out, and observe for your fellow man for your country for the prosperity of the clan. In this moment she sat for none of those reasons and part of her felt shame, and the other part was exhilarated. It was the exhilarated part that won, as she watched the subtle, yet not so subtleness of Hermione Granger. Minerva was screwed, she knew it. Something this woman knew, something about this woman beckoned to Minerva, and she sighed as she fell into the sea next to Hermione. Hermione smiled. Handed her a tumbler with a very large measure.</p><p>"Are you sure I will need this amount?" Minerva joked then looked to Hermione and saw that soft smile that spoke of exponentially more.</p><p>"You will probably need the whole decanter before you head to Hogwarts. Before we start who is your Hogwarts Elf?" Hermione asked and Minerva quirked, and eyebrow and Hermione scoffed, "Either I call an elf so you don't splinch, or I take you and break every single one of Hogwarts wards and secrets," Hermione said and then turned back to Hogwarts and Minerva sighed.</p><p>"Do you have a floo?" Minerva asked not wanting ANYONE to know of this night if it got that bad. And judging by Hermione's tactics, it just might, she doubted it, but both women always strove for safety and discretion.</p><p>"I have a Floo, but it has VERY minimal access to me. I can reach out to everyone as normal. It is like a public all access phone number verses and unlisted and inaccessible phone number," Hermione said, and Minerva finally took a drink of her tumbler as she nodded.</p><p>"My Floo at school is different. You are only allowed…"</p><p>"The black and green strand of floo powder. I have some, actually I have barrels of it," Hermione chuckled, and Minerva looked over to her little Gryffindor.</p><p>"How do you have Barrels of if?" Minerva asked. Hermione silently chuckled and then looked over to Minerva.</p><p>"Did you know that since the inception of Hogwarts the most guarded artifact on the campus is the floo powder solely in the headmasters keeping to access any and all Floos?" Hermione asked and Minerva nodded Hermione sat forward and then rubbed her hands on her thighs.</p><p>"Over the… years, I might have brokered a deal for more and more of the stuff. So, I have a stockpile of the powder that could get me to you," Hermione said watching Hogwarts.</p><p>"Why?" Minerva asked shaking her head. She couldn't think. She almost wanted to confiscate it, but who know how old the powder was, how it aged. If it was good or not, volatile to in terms of shelf life.</p><p>"If, for some reason you were in danger, or you needed me, I could be there in a flash," Hermione said as she smiled at the statement as she continued to gaze at the castle and then she turned. Hermione's deep brown eyes bore into Minerva's confused Green, "If YOU ever needed me Professor. I will be there, nothing would stop me," Hermione said as she declared before Minerva.</p><p>"Be that as it may Miss Granger…" Minerva said trying to gain control of the situation when Hermione laughed, and Minerva was brought back to brown eyes.</p><p>"You do that when you are uncomfortable. Rest easy Minerva. I will not break you, turn you over to some weird cult. I am here for you, and we are here for one another. You and I have a very odd and extraordinary past, and we have a gorgeous future. One that I will confess and confirm in increments, not all at once. But we need to tackle the first part of my invitation. I want to talk to you about Fin's classes," Hermione said as she slipped seamlessly into an authoritative roll. Minerva instantly straightened when she heard the name. Hermione smiled but would let the woman fester.</p><p>"She is an animagus, as you know, but there is a hiccup to that," Hermione began, and Minerva watched intently and motioned for her to continue. Hermione nodded.</p><p>"While she was out in the west of America, hiking the Rockies. It was a bucket list of hers before she turned 30," Hermione smiled softly, then she continued, "She was attacked by a cougar aka Mountain Lion, aka Puma. She came to the next morning with a bite to her thigh, and nothing more than water to get her to the next mountain trail head. She did not know until a full month later that she was infected," Hermione looked to Minerva and saw the woman close her eyes. Hermione flinched as she saw Minerva sigh as if it was a burden.</p><p>"You want to know what, kiss our asses, collectively Minerva if you feel that way," Hermione growled, "I have a time piece that allows me to take three days of time turner time, and not be effected by the toll of working double days. I wanted to tell you I would take her New moon Classes similar to Remus," Hermione said the name softly and then Minerva sighed too. She reached out not for her drink but for Hermione's hand.</p><p>"I might be able to help her for I am a cat animagus, but she is still so volatile," Minerva said, and the Hermione quirked a smirk.</p><p>"Aren't all cats to some extent?" Hermione asked and Minerva blinked and then sighed with a small grin.</p><p>"Yes, they are," Minerva confirmed, "So you proposed containment of the situations, until she can control it?" Minerva asked.</p><p>"She is close if she is not angered. That one emotion, bless it for its power is a bitch for Fin. It gets her every time. I will put her in my warded central rooms, I don't want her killing books," Hermione smiled, and Minerva nodded with a grin, "And I will contain her. Honestly Minerva, if she can get out of those wards, I should have never been Head of department of Mysteries," Hermione said as she looked to Minerva.</p><p>"After yesterday with my portraits, I have no doubt you can contain her, but I want trials in place, a failsafe, almost like a multi-tier system from you and I to keep her in the room that can only be defused by blood. Those seem to be the most powerful," Minerva said and then Hermione smiled.</p><p>"Actually, its spit," Hermione said and then Minerva lifted up in her chair confused.</p><p>"Blood is easy, a vial here or there, or a relation, but one's spit, its completely your own, enzymes working, it's a different profile due to the acids," Hermione said and then Minerva sat blinking.</p><p>"Spit?" Minerva said and then looked and then a smile spread across her lips, "Yes, I see. No one can steal your spit in the heat of battle. Blood, yes, spit, so much less likely. Very well Miss Granger, make your wards, but I want to be the failsafe, and then there will be another with both yours, and mine …spit, to be the last tier. We will both free be on her nights of discomfort," Minerva said.</p><p>It was in that moment right there that Hermione felt her heart pound and then it radiated over property and Minerva looked about. She looked to Hermione and Hermione only shook her head with a smile. She seemed to be smiling a lot lately, Minerva mused. And it suited her, she considered as an afterthought.</p><p>"No, please. I have magical discharges from time to time to keep me level when I have high emotional rushes. I am simply very pleased at your acceptance to care for Fin," Hermione said with a bright smile.</p><p>"Why?" came the professors voice and immediately Hermione's smile waned. She looked to Minerva, deep into her green eyes, and asked a question.</p><p>"Would you not want the only person completely privy to every aspect of your life to be cared for, held safe, and protected?" Hermione asked the headmistress and Minerva turned her from Hermione, gritted her teeth, and looked out over her castle.</p><p>"I will care for your lover Miss Granger, Just as I would care for Professor Lupin those years ago," Minerva vowed and then Hermione sat back placated. She wasn't completely happy, she knew she could end the charade, but she would be remiss if she didn't like knowing EVERYTHING.</p><p>Minerva lorded knowledge in a covert way over everyone she knew. It was a bit more painful than Albus. Everyone knew he was an egomaniac, best friends, with a carrier of a shard the philosophers stone. Hermione often wondered if Albus knew, but it was Finley's voice that rang out over the silence like a resonating Gong in the middle of a silent meditation retreat in Tibet. It was that moment that Finely burst through the door. Hermione took a deep breath as she hoped for the best, as in any situation with the woman to come through the door.</p><p>"Hey Mom, how was the meeting with….?" Finley asked as she stopped and unscrewed the top off a bottle of lager. Hermione looked to her daughter with that look, and then sighed with a minor shake of her head a smile to her lips.</p><p>"Fin, dear, we have not completed our meeting and I am surprised to find you back so soon," Hermione quirked and eyebrow.</p><p>Minerva was caught, it was a shock, it was…. Bloody impossible.</p><p>"Oh yeah, he was a weird bloke. Wanting to get to the grit of the situation because he knew I was coming," Fin scoffed and Hermione smiled and then, "Bloody dipshit wanted use potions to suppress the beast. I argued it would make it worse, and he glared are me, he fucking glared as me as if I were a peon, and then told me to come back during my next…" Finley looked to Minerva and then to Hermione.</p><p>"Yes, dear we made it that far, and are working on containment during your New Moon rise if you will need it, but you know my chambers will always be welcome to you," Hermione said softly, lovingly, Minerva gritted her teeth… motherly. She stood and took a look at Finley Kane.</p><p>Finely and Minerva looked at each other. One measuring her other parent, the other wondering who the father was. Minerva sighed and looked Finley straight in the eyes.</p><p>"This was a surprise Miss Kane," Minerva confessed as she eyed Finley up and down.</p><p>"Aren't there a few questions you wish you ask in light of the day?" Hermione asked and then Minerva looked from Finley to Hermione and then lowered her eyes, and then shook her head.</p><p>"Maybe tomorrow, same time, seeing as it is Saturday," Minerva offered so she could think. Hermione stepped forward.</p><p>"Minerva, a few days. It will be fine. Take the time. I know I would be reeling. I'll see you on Tuesday," Hermione said.</p><p>"Why, do you have other things to attend? Do you need to see…?" Minerva's gaze drifted Finley, and then back to Hermione.</p><p>"Yes, I do, but any time you set," Hermione began, and Minerva looked away wanting to scoff, but Hermione pulled that strong chin back. Brown met green, "When you call, I will come, when you need me, I will floo. I will drop the world on is axis to show you are loved," Hermione said it in a soft whisper, but both people in attendance, could hear through their animagus hearing. Minerva looked to Hermione.</p><p>"Then I will see you tomorrow, same time, and…" Hermione smiled and pulled a hair from her head, "I will see you at this time here, and I am assuming this will get me through?"</p><p>Hermione nodded, waved her wand to let the anti-apparation ward, and then Minerva was off with a small pop. Hermione gathered her breath. She as closing her eyes and holding her place in the universe, meditating when her daughters voice rang out.</p><p>"I am so sorry for screwing that up," Finley said, and it took a moment, but Hermione took a deep breath and then smiled.</p><p>"It's alright. She knows you are mine now," Hermione said as she pulled Finley to her as she levitated the decanter and glass to the kitchen, and levitated her wine and accioed another glass for Fin. She walked them to the couches in the front room.</p><p>"So how did your meeting with Severus go?" Asked Hermione.</p><p>"He is a down right dick, and a mother fucker to boot!" Finely said raging.</p><p>"Finley Kane! Language! A least make it English curses. It's much more hilarious for me to see you try," Hermione chuckled, and her daughter laughed.</p><p>"Seriously, how do you know that ass hole?" Finely asked as she look to her mother chuckling</p><p>"Can I tell you a secret?" Hermione asked and Finley nodded, "His name is not taboo, but his name is non-mentionable in this house," Hermione eyed Finley.</p><p>"I want to make up a code name for 'Stephen Samuels'. I see him as a Mr. Sleazy or something. He refused to give me his real name even after I said I was sent by you. What an ass!" Finely said adding her fire to an unlit pot.</p><p>"No love, he was a double agent during the war I helped in. He was supposed to die. Hell, he even has a portrait in the Headmistresses office. I have protected him for years. He didn't deserve to die, Love," Hermione said as she sat with Finley and then wrapped an arm about her shoulders. Finley flicked her wand toward the fire and it lit, and she noticed her mother relax.</p><p>"He was a bloody wanker don't get me wrong, but he was brilliant. He protected Harry, Ron and I and bestowed upon us the sword of Gryffindor, the only thing known to kill or break a horcrux except for Basilisk fangs. He was fighting both sides, but he was a true-blue member of the Order of the Phoenix. I trust Severus with my life," Hermione explained for her daughter.</p><p>"Alright, because of all of that I will tell you something weird happened. From time to time our magic combined. I could not stay there as each and every step brought us within arm's reach. So, I told Severus I will be back, and he nodded and told me to use his Floo, and he would take me," Finely explained the evening.</p><p>"I see, let him guide you. He is brilliant and a wonderful man, listen and be open," Hermione said, and Finley nodded and sighed.</p><p>Hermione smiled as her foray into the future helped her loved ones. Hermione nodded and clinched her jaw as she wished she could say more, tell more, and be more. It was in that moment that she embraced her Gryffindor and smiled to Fin and watched her go to her rooms. Hermione sat here watching the flames, waiting as she listened to Fin walk about her room, and then collapse exhausted into her bed. She sighed.</p><p>She cast a ward telling her when Finely left, and then she walked to her fireplace mantle. She placed every single finger of her right hand on top of the jar making the top open. She reached in with her left hand and pulled out the powder and sifted it over the container so as not to waste any of it. Hermione put the warded top on the container satisfied it was sealed, and then she dampened her flames, and then stepped into the fireplace. She thought before she said anything thinking, but her smile lit as she threw down the powder and sounded her destination.</p><p>"Headmistress of Hogwarts office."</p><p>Hermione was spun and then flung about the pipes of the Floo network and then she was thrown into a room she knew all too well.</p><p>"What in the bloody hell are you doing here," Minerva asked as she rose from her couch looking at the fire a tumbler before her. Hermione decided to choose the safe way out.</p><p>"We were not finished Minerva," Hermione said and then Minerva, in her night gown, after a fast shower, smelled of lemon and lavender. Hermione's own animagus closed her eyes as she took her moment and then attempted to refocus. Minerva blinked and then reached for her wand as she looked at Hermione's swirling yes. Hermione was quick as a cobra and took Minerva's wand. Hermione sighed and then looked forward but only at Minerva's chin.</p><p>"I'm, not a normal animagus, Minerva," Hermione confessed.</p><p>"Let me see," Minerva said full of scholarly life and yet Hermione shook her head.</p><p>"Not yet, I am not one but three, all in one. Unless you experience it, is the weirdest animagus ever," Hermione chuckled as she stood in Minerva's headmaster rooms.</p><p>She looked around this time in wonder eyeing paintings. Albus glared at her, but not maliciously. She looked the Severus's painting and then the others. Her eyes skimmed the shelves, the orderly desk, and then the tartans, and yet every house was represented in some way in this room. Hermione couldn't look anywhere else, so she sighed and then landed on Minerva.</p><p>"Let me guess you could have flooed to my bedrooms, but you refused?" Minerva asked with a slight smile. Hermione laughed.</p><p>"Naturally Professor, but it is not a full week yet. I am thinking sooner, but full maybe a week from now," Hermione said cryptically.</p><p>"For what …. Hermione," Minerva tried to get Hermione to open up by using her given name.</p><p>"If your future afternoons, will give me you," Hermione paused as she watched Minerva smile cheekily, "As well as the past," Hermione added and then Minerva's smile shifted, and she looked to Hermione. Minerva lifted her hand and Hermione took it with out question, without the quirk of her eyebrow. They sighed as their sides came into close contact.</p><p>"We are walking to my corridors, my bed chambers. You were as student and now a professor under me. Wouldn't it look bad?" Minerva asked her immediate fears.</p><p>"Minerva, you underestimate me," Hermione said with a smirk and then Minerva furrowed her brow. Hermione reached out and stroked her brow.</p><p>"Love, relax. For one, I am here, and I will protect you, and us. Secondly, I will overhaul your entire castle to keep from incessant gossiping, staring with the wonderful portraits in your room," Hermione said as she said clutching into Minerva's side.</p><p>"Hermione, the past seems to be highly convoluted," Minerva said as she threw her bed chamber robe over her hanger and left Hermione to gaze open at Minerva in cotton shorts and a cotton t-shirt.</p><p>"Forgive me love its hot around here," Minerva supplied, but Hermione didn't reply she only looked about the airs flow. She waited and saw it, and then made an air-conditioning spell on it. It was the same as central air, and Minerva almost moaned when she felt cool air hit her skin, Hermione smiled. They settled into plush comfortable chairs around Hermione's blue bell flames, so they had light without the heat from a fire. Minerva gave Hermione a tumbler, as she sat in the chair off to the side, but she watched the little flames. Hermione watched her.</p><p>"I have always wondered about one," Minerva said as she stretched out in the chair with feline grace.</p><p>"Who, Love?" Hermione asked, from a few feet away, and then took a sip of her…. Yup scotch.</p><p>"Mia," Minerva said gazing into one of the heatless blue flames. Hermione tensed. She became as rigid as an oak staff.</p><p>"Why her?" Hermione asked as she hoped her voice was steady.</p><p>"I think she …" the Minerva clenched her own posture, "I think she was the first to person I mated with. To make a bond mate with," Minerva sighed and then sighed and smiled, "So little time, so much of her soul completed me. She was perfect, and I only knew her two days," Minerva said.</p><p>"How can one after two days capture your heart so fully and yet there was one who wanted it for Nearly 2 decades standing right in front of you?" Hermione asked so softly so as not to depict her jealousy … of herself, but dammit. She wants Minerva to know it was her…. But.</p><p>"Are you Emma, Jane, or Leana?" Minerva asked looking straight into Hermione's dark eyes. Hermione this time felt the tight grip in her chest of panic and jumped from Minerva. She stood there as she worked to get air into her lungs. Hermione looked to the desk on a ditch effort and the quill wrote. Minerva followed her eyes and saw the quill writing, then their eyes locked and Hermione apparated.</p><p>Minerva sped over to the desk and read the parchment. Yes. That was it and Minerva's eyes closed. How many times had she seen Hermione, had Hermione altered her life, saved her, loved her?</p><p>Hermione fell to the ground on the carpet of her library. She stayed in her sanctuary throughout the night sifting through the thrust, stepping back in time. At sunrise graced the world. She had eggs scrambled and bacon ready as Finely walked into the large kitchen and sat at the island. She ate a merger amount and then went off for her … professor… Severus... They really needed a name for him.</p><p>Hermione washed up from breakfast and went up stairs to shower and get comfortable. She had no intention of leaving for the day. Hermione walked back downstairs, hair damp, a pair of faded cutoff jeans shorts, a black sports bra, and a black tank top. Hermione walked into the living room with a book and a cup of coffee.</p><p>The floo burst to life and Hermione raised up her wand, her unlicensed wand, and not to mention her foci. When the visitor came through, she looked gob smacked. Before her was Minerva McGonagall in a pair of khaki capris, and a maroon t-shirt. Hermione lifted her wand to Minerva.</p><p>"I figured if there was a way for you to contact me, then the floo's were opened. It was a matter of passwords," Minerva grinned.</p><p>"And you evidently found the password for this place, how did you figure it out?" Hermione asked as she stepped to Minerva.</p><p>"You hate something crazy, ostentatious, and yet glaringly normal. But I had to think what was close to your heart?" Minerva smiled cheekily for her supposed elder years, "Finley Kane, is your password," Minerva grinned.</p><p>Hermione looked at Minerva wand in front of her and then her entire countenance fell. Minerva saw it and then Hermione paled and then went to her Floo and wave her wand over it. Minerva watched the woman in a frenzy.</p><p>"Can I help you?" she offered.</p><p>"Nope," came back Hermione as she scuttled around her fireplace and then fitted a new password for her floo. Then Minerva watched her walk off, but Hermione motioned for her to follow.</p><p>Minerva stepped through a door and into… a paradise, a library of … wonder. Her eyes flashed to Hermione. She took four parchments out.</p><p>"Who are they to?" Minerva asked as she relaxed in a chair. Hermione sighed and then still took a deeper breath.</p><p>"One is to Finley, two are to friends, and one the minister," Hermione said.</p><p>"Why the minister?" Minerva asked on edge.</p><p>"For the love of god Min, you are safe here!" Hermione iterated. Minerva looked at her. "Stop feeling like I am about to spill secrets to the enemy. I withstood fucking Bellatrix Lestrange at 17, I am more than able to deal with your secret," Hermione growled as she wrote her knew address changes. She called Athos and stoked his feathers and then sent him on his way. Finally, Hermione looked at Minerva.</p><p>"Hermione, is it too soon to ask you on a dinner outing?" Minerva asked and then Hermione sat back in her chair looking at her once lover and friend.</p><p>"Of course not, if anything its overdue, but I think we need to talk about the air between us before we actually consent to that," Hermione said and then Minerva blinked and then nodded.</p><p>"I figure Mia, was a name you were not ready for. Would you like to tell me why?" Minerva asked and Hermione's eyes flashed and then she breathed.</p><p>"Of course, I want to tell you, but not yet. We have many timelines to go through before we touch on Mia. Give me time, but I expect us to get through this before the school year. Deal?" Hermione said with a smile and Minerva smiled back.</p><p>"Also… you can drop the transfiguration. I know holding it for god knows how many years is taxing. I told you I loved you old, young, male or female. Rest here, completely recharge and the floo password is now Queen of Wands," Hermione said with an air of mischief. Minerva nodded with a slight smile. Hermione could see the unease on Minerva's face as she used her old code name when she fought in the war against Grindelwald.</p><p>"Choose," Hermione said as she swept her arm around and then accioed an old Muggle mystery, <span>Murder in the Calais Coach,</span> "I will be in the living room finishing the book already there and beginning this one. Look around. I don't have anything to hide from you," Hermione said.</p><p>"Except our past," Minerva mumbled under her breath as she felt Hermione was far enough away, but Hermione's hand paused on the doorframe as she looked back into Minerva's eyes.</p><p>"Don't be a hypocrite," Hermione waved her wand and Minerva's features shifted into a gorgeous Black-haired beauty with high cheekbones, thin nose, angular jaw, and stunning green eyes. Minerva's body also tightened up, firm with curves.</p><p>Minerva stood there looking at Hermione as if she were a skittish doe looking down the rifle of a hunter. Hermione watched her expressions shift, and her eyes grow with shock and fear.</p><p>"Dear, you never did wear the shrould of a hypocrite very well, but you are partially right. I hold the cards right now, and that scares the hell out of you," Hermione shifted and turned halfway to her destination.</p><p>"I vow I would never hurt you," Hermione said softly, and Minerva watched her walk away. She looked around found a mirror and she walked over to look at herself. She wore Minerva for so many years, she almost forgot what she looked like. She lifted her hand to her face, and then a flash Mia hit her memory, and then her fingertips skimmed over her lips. She shook her head and picked a book at random. <span>Grimm's Fairytales.</span></p><p>She walked back to the living room and watched Hermione read, and from time to time lift a cup to her lips. Hermione lifted her wand and then a tea service came from the kitchen. Minerva looked to Hermione. The small smile on her lips, the invitation into her home for she easily could have kicked her out, and the soft silence that lingered around them.</p><p>"I want to talk about …" Minerva was cut off.</p><p>"Later. I am exhausted. Let me enjoy my morning with you," Hermione said.</p><p>Minerva felt her guts churn, and her chest clench. That was… well it was the most perfect thing Hermione could ever say her. Minerva sat back and pulled her feet under. Her last thought before she fell into the pages of fairytales was… Life with Hermione, like this, would be heaven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke on a very soft comfortable overstuffed chaise lounge in the same material of her couch.  She looked to her open Livingroom and smiled.  Minerva slammed the other armchair into the sofa and redistributed the qualities and made a sectional couch with a chaise lounge on the end.  Hermione was charmed.  Honestly it was perfect.  She could not remember how many times she fell asleep on that couch.  Hermione looked around and found what woke her.</p><p>“Yes, but I don’t want to burn it,” Minerva’s voice came from the kitchen.</p><p>“You won’t burn anything if you listen to me.”</p><p>Hermione froze.  Finley and Minerva were in the kitchen.  She threw the covers from her silently and then tiptoed to the opening of the kitchen.</p><p>“Now, scoop it up and flip it.  Yes, that a good golden brown, that’s how she likes it,” Finley sat on the counter directing Minerva in cooking the muggle way.</p><p>“I have you know I haven’t cooked like a muggle in more years than you have been alive, Lass,” Minerva griped, and Hermione leaned on the wall watching her once upon a time lover and her daughter. She looked at Finley’s face.  She noticed she watched Minerva covertly.  Her eyes brushed over her other mother’s face and Hermione knew she was looking for herself in her features, and Hermione told her many times over she looked just like her mother.</p><p>“That looks good yes?” Minerva asked and then Finley nodded and then looked over to the soup on the stove top.</p><p>“Stir that before it sticks, and you are almost ready.  I think you have it professor,” Finley said and then hopped off the counter.  Finley’s eyes found Hermione’s and Hermione smiled.  Finley walked to Hermione, brushed a kiss to her cheek steeling some cat treats, and a banana.  Hermione smiled when she watched Kale following after Finley.  Finley picked her up only halfway up the stairs.  The little beast got too tired.</p><p>“I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast in … sort of bed,” Minerva said as she plated the grilled cheese sandwiches, and tomato basil soup.</p><p>“Oh, I am plenty surprised,” Hermione said and then walked over to the small table near a window in the large kitchen. Minerva walked over and levitated their places.</p><p>“I hope it is satisfactory,” Minerva said and then settled down and bit into the grilled cheese.  She moaned and Hermione looked straight at her. </p><p>“That is delicious. I have never had pepper jack cheese on a dark rye.  Its bitter but very nice,” Minerva said and then looked to Hermione she froze. “What?”</p><p>“It’s been a very, very long time since I heard that sound from you Minerva,” Hermione said, and Minerva’s fun disposition fell and Hermione inwardly sighed. </p><p>“Yes, I would like to talk about a few things,” Minerva said, and Hermione took her grilled cheese dipped it in her soup and then bit into her sandwich.  Minerva watched and copied her, and her eyes closed.</p><p>“That was really good,” Minerva gushed smiling.  Hermione made a note<em>, good food sidetracks the cat.</em></p><p>“I promised I would tell you everything in good time, but some aliases, some lives, I need time,” Hermione stated.  She watched as Minerva thought, then nodded, and then looked at Hermione as she took another bite.</p><p>“How many?” Minerva asked and Hermione’s brow furrowed.  She had an inkling, but she wasn’t completely sure what Minerva was asking.</p><p>“Be specific.  I have a lot of experience over the years, and I am not sure what you are asking,” Hermione said and Minerva blanched, cleared her throat, but Hermione smiled as she noticed Minerva’s blush.</p><p>“How many times did you and I meet over the years?” Minerva asked.  Hermione looked at her and she shook her head.  It must have taken her hours to phrase that the way she did and then even more time to gather the courage to ask it.</p><p>“Eleven,” Hermione replied taking another bite of her sandwich.  She picked up her spoon as watched Minerva as she stirred the tomato and basil concoction. </p><p>“My gods,” Minerva whispered looking at Hermione, “You found me.  You deceived me...” Minerva’s voice took a decidedly harsh tone.</p><p>“NO!” Hermione spoke and her voice thundered, and Hermione closed her eyes and Minerva looked at the girl.</p><p>“How would you explain it?” Minerva asked defiantly, but not heatedly.</p><p>“You are a mystery that I never in my entire life thought I would begin to unravel in the past,” Hermione said as she watched Minerva sit straight, on guard. “Almost every time I went back, we crossed paths,” Hermione said and then accioed a bottle of red and two glasses. </p><p>“How many times did you go back?” Minerva asked and Hermione winced, and Minerva changed her questions, “Did you see me in every jump?” Minerva asked and Hermione sighed.</p><p>“No, I went back…. A lot.  I was to catalogue, record history as it happened.  Never to interfere,” Hermione felt her tongue get heavy as she was getting close to the charm to keep her secret.  She closed her eyes and Breathed.</p><p>“When I saw you, found you, it was like it was supposed to happen, but I am not supposed to interact with the past in an influential way,” Hermione said and then took a sip from her glass.</p><p>“Why did you interact with me?” Minerva asked and then Hermione chuckled harshly.</p><p>“After the 6<sup>th</sup> jump to the past I knew you,” Hermione smiled bitterly, and looked out the window, “I loved you before I went to the ministry, being around you, near you for all those adolescent years, then and you accepting me as an adult, I fell in love with you,” then she turned to Minerva, “each and every time, I fell more in love with you,” Hermione confessed and Minerva blinked holding her breath but made sure she held her Headmistress of Hogwarts posture and walls up. </p><p>But no matter the walls, not matter the façade, and lies, Hermione found a way around them.  She found her... Minerva.</p><p>“What is your real name?” Hermione asked and Minerva raised a sculpted eyebrow and Hermione adjusted her question, “What was the name you were born with?” Hermione asked and Minerva sighed.  Hermione really did know her.  She could not hide.  She looked up, found brown eyes. </p><p>“I don’t want to hide from you,” Minerva said without thinking.</p><p>“Then don’t,” Hermione replied shaking Minerva from her reverie.</p><p>“No, I mean I can’t hide.  You know almost everything,” Minerva said as she looked outside to the trees surrounding Hermione’s home.</p><p>“I don’t know everything,” Hermione confided as she stared at Minerva.</p><p>“You know the deepest parts of me, and yet I know nothing of you,” Minerva countered.</p><p>“That’s not right.  I don’t know your favorite color, nor your favorite subject in school or if you even went to school.  What is your favorite food, and what era do you absolutely hate in your time on earth?” Hermione said with a small smile, “I bet you know a lot about my….” Hermione was cut off.</p><p>“Your favorite color is silver.  You don’t know why, but you once said it is the way it glimmers.  Your favorite subject was transfigurations followed closely with potions but never tell Severus that,” Minerva chuckled, “Your favorite food in the summer are cucumber sandwiches, and in the winter it is curry or chicken and dumplings from an American woman who taught you an interesting recipe. I would say in your travels you would have hated the 1600's top early 1900s’s.  Your opinions got you into trouble because you were a woman, I would wager,” Minerva smiled as she imagined Hermione then it hit her.  France, 1661, “You were Regina,” Minerva stated and then Hermione nodded and winked.</p><p>“You were a handsome man, gallant.  A musketeer if I am to remember correctly,” Minerva blushed as Hermione watched her.</p><p>“Yes, well, it was a strange time in French History and my friend…” Minerva looked to Hermione.</p><p>“That French string bean always got people in trouble.  Bless Nicholas,” Hermione smiled and then watched Minerva.  She saw that Hermione knew the parts not many did.</p><p>“Well I made it as a Musketeer.  It didn’t take much, all you have to do was make your King worth everything, and be loyal, heroic, and honorable, yet mildly self- sacrificing.  One for all…”</p><p>“All for one!” Hermione shouted and Minerva looked up smiling relaxing, “I remembered a dashing green-eyed black-haired hero coming to my rescue.  I was held falsely because I didn’t want a man in a bar to take liberties,” Hermione’s eyes took the far away glance, as if she was sifting through the past like files in a filing cabinet, then opened the file and it acted out for her like a move.</p><p>“I told the man to unhand me.  I ran into the king on a parade day, and he looked down at me.  The man in question reached me and pulled me back calling me a wench.  The king looked at me and then to a dark Musketeer and he sped his horse up to him.” Hermione shifted as she relaxed her feet out before her as she eyed her glass before her, “I was told later, after the man saved me, that the king wanted you to take me away.  No woman should have to be taken by a brute against her will.”</p><p>Minerva was also taken back to the time of the French Sun King.  She was an advisor until Flamel was taken from court and she was mysteriously killed in a fire. </p><p>“When this dashing musketeer saved me, he took a poisoned arrow to the shoulder,” Hermione’s voice seemed to whisper, “I took him to a safe place.  I found out his name was Michael, and he saved me on orders of the king, but he placed a soft yet calloused hand to my cheek and told me he would have been back to take me away anyways. Then he passed out due to fever,” Hermione looked up and took Minerva’s eyes with her own.</p><p>“You are real.  You really have traveled back then,” Minerva said astonished.</p><p>“You doubted me?” Hermione smiled ruefully.</p><p>“No… not really, I just never thought I could be …. me with anyone around,” Minerva whispered, and Hermione nodded and looked out the window.</p><p>“I will give you everything you ask.  If you want a sanctuary, you will have it.  If you want a place to reminisce, you will have it.  If you want to discover OUR past, we can.  One thing I will never make you be is anyone you are not.  In this home, you can be you.  Transfigurations and glamour’s dropped.  Lies gone.  Someday, My Love, you will know exactly how much I love you.  You will understand what I have done for you, and for us, but that is not this day,” Hermione said as she reached for the bottle and filled her glass to near overflowing.  She took a healthy sip.  Minerva saw her come undone, and yet keep her control.</p><p>“Why didn’t you allow me to Love you as a man?” Minerva asked suddenly and she blinked as she realized that was a question she didn’t mean to ask.  She sat straight, and resolute but when Hermione looked at her with those eyes, she felt every single inch of her intestines clench at the scrutiny.</p><p>“Do you want to take me, love me as a man?" Hermione asked.  It wasn’t harsh, it wasn’t even judging, it was a legitimate inquiry, and because of that Minerva had to swallow.</p><p>“If I did?” Minerva asked trying to get an upper hand.  For days she felt out of control and she finally found an opening.</p><p>“Then I would have to say take me,” Hermione said looking at Minerva and whatever ground she thought she had, it fell to the wayside.  This was Hermione’s game, and Minerva was a mere spectator.</p><p>“You…” Minerva stammered and then reached out for the mail that appeared on the table like always to distract herself.  She recognized the ministry seal and then she smiled and handed it to Hermione.  She was sure she got one too.</p><p>Hermione opened it.  She read and then sighed.</p><p>“Let me accompany you, milady,” Minerva gestured, and Hermione smiled as she looked at Michael. </p><p>“Sit down, we need to have a moment about this,” Hermione gestured, and Minerva sat down with her Michael persona in full force.</p><p>“Fine stay as Michael.  But there is one thing you need to know,” Hermione lifted her Unspeakable wand and lifted it over Minerva for a moment.  She looked at the woman beneath, then she looked at the man she portrayed, “I will say this as many times as I need to.  I love you, young and old, male and female, transcending color.  I know you as Alejandra in Spain, I know you as Jefferson in the states.  I fucking know you.  I hate cursing, it makes me feel unintelligent but, in this moment, I thought it appropriate.  I fucking know you,” Hermione said to Minerva, ahem… Michael.</p><p>“I will be more comfortable taking you to the ball, dancing with you, chasing off all of the others, and knowing I will leave with you,” Minerva/Michael said.</p><p>“I would go home with you as Minerva, ya know?” Hermione said.  Michael shimmered into Minerva, older, glasses, grey streaked in her raven locks.  Hermione lifted from her chair and took the empty bottle.  She paused as Minerva her professor looked up at her.  Hermione leaned down.  No hands, no holding just … contact. Hermione’s lips seemed to enfold and embrace her own.  Her kiss took her into herself and she loved it.  It was gorgeous, and wonderous. And she never ever in her entire life felt this way, except once.</p><p>“I will be Hermione Granger that night.  You may take me as Minerva McGonagall, or I will take you as my plus one, but know this, Dear, I have no intentions of going to this if you will not be there,” Hermione then walked to the kitchen.</p><p>“Cathain,” Minerva shouted to Hermione’s retreating form.  “Scotsman, Englishman, Irishmen, we are not far from each other’s myths and legends.  I was named after a wonderous chieftainess.  It was a story, in the Irish, that this woman fell in love with her enemy.  She taught him but he would die, and she would follow.  Such was her way.  She could rise from her own death and live, anguished. Her body was used for kings, her sacrifice would only Harold in shadows. Honestly,” Minerva looked away chuckling dryly, “it was not a more fitting given name given the circumstances. </p><p>“Cathain,” Hermione said aloud.  She weighted the woman on her mind and thought of Minerva in terms the legend she was named after and it was perfect.  Hermine came back with another bottle. Minerva sat there surprised.</p><p>“Did you think I was going to leave you?  I wanted to clean my glass because I didn’t know what we were going to drink next,” Hermione smiled, and Minerva let her body relax, and Hermione smiled.</p><p>“Can you guess the eleven yet,” Hermione asked feeling the warmth of the wine in her veins, as she poured another measure into Minerva’s glass.</p><p>“Some but not all. I have you pegged for about 7 of our interactions,” Minerva drank deeper of her own glass and Hermione noticed this and accioed a few of Snape’s…. Samuel’s potions for anti-hangovers to keep drinking. </p><p>“I want to know…” Minerva turned to Hermione and made herself around 30 give or take a few years, with a bodice, and raven hair, her green eyes penetrating, “Why you don’t talk about Mia,” Minerva said.  Hermione closed her eyes.  She stopped breathing.  The woman transfigured to Mia’s lover.  It was not as strong as it was now.  Never would Hermione feel more than she could in her own timeline.</p><p>“You… My  gorgeous,” Hermione said half lidding her eyes and tilted into Minerva’s space, “are, not, ready,” Hermione kissed her throat as she sat back as Minerva broke character and then shimmered back her original, the 30 something that got stabbed for a damned French wizard.</p><p>“I will not be kept waiting Hermione Granger! It is not fair!” Minerva… Cathain… McGonagall roared.  Hermione looked to her guest.</p><p>“Dear, what would you like me to call you from now on since I know?” Hermione asked sweetly and Minerva was thrown.  She blinked and then really looked at Hermione.</p><p>“What are you trying to find in my eyes?” Hermione asked as Minerva looked closer, deeper.</p><p>“Your lies, my dear.  Your lies, and your manipulations, and your untruths,” Minerva said and then Hermione smiled.</p><p>“Legimency?” Hermione asked then Minerva pulled back and nodded.  “I’ll show you some,” Hermione said and then Minerva looked once more.</p><p>Minerva gasped as she went through time.  All that time.  She was so many people, and yet the same person for Hermione.  Then Hermione clamped down when she saw something interesting, and she was kicked out of her memories.</p><p>“I never knew,” Minerva said as she looked at Hermione, “I felt something, always something for you.  But I thought it was a professor’s love for their favorite student and to see them be wonderful.  I never knew you were the woman in alleys, saving lives, or Lounging on Lochs,” Minerva inched closer.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Hermione whispered, and Minerva dove for her lips.  Hermione kept her hands to her side as Minerva took, and took until Hermione gasped for breath. And Hermione’s head came to Minerva’s shoulders. </p><p>“So, you found all but one,” Hermione inquired with a smirk.</p><p>“Yes… I want to know…” Minerva lunged forward and yet Hermione turned her head and then Minerva stopped, her body turned to jelly.</p><p>“I am not rejecting you.  Gods I want you, in my bed, on me, all over me, but you and I cannot… not yet,” Hermione said.  Minerva’s head popped up. Hermione smiled and then wrapped her legs around Minerva and then transported them to the chaise lounge Minerva manipulated.  Minerva lay between her legs, and Hermione held her tightly.</p><p>“Minerva,” Hermione paused, “Cathain, if I told you I love you more than time, eras, logic, and space combined, what would you say?” Hermione asked into Minerva’s ear.  It was a whispered inquiry.  It was a simple question seeing all the past Hermione was a part of.  Hermione gave her ten of the eleven people in the past.  The last one… she would take her time with.</p><p>Minerva jumped from Hermione’s arms, from her warmth, and the sanctuary between her legs.  She looked down and looked at Hermione.  Her eyes were erratic, and then she reached for her wand.  Hermione lifted her hand and Minerva was stayed and they glared at one another.</p><p>“I only hold you to say that we could have talked about this,” then Hermione let her hand down and then Minerva, clutching a small vial around her neck, apparated.  Hermione fell back against the chaise.  She nuzzled into it.  Fuck her, she will keep it, this almost divine comfort.  She smiled as she then thought.  The vial had her hair in it.  She sighed and then walked to the kitchen table.</p><p>She RSVP-ed unless there are other extenuating circumstances. </p><p>She could meet Minerva, Cathain, in about two nights. Hermione went back to the furniture and flopped back on the cushions.  The magic smelled like Minerva.</p><p>For years… Hermione’s heart has been splayed open.  Every ball, every outing, and every fundraiser she saw her, it was like ripping open a gaping wound.  She will show up.  If Minerva does not.  She will leave early to the confines of her home, to her normal, to her daughter, and cute kitten, to her library and uncountable tomes from throughout the years. </p><p>She would wait. Hermione’s time in the ministry taught her one thing… Patience is most definitely a virtue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you haven’t seen her in two days?” Finley asked as she puttered around her mother’s room as Hermione stood in front of her bathroom mirror and played with her hair conjuring different hairstyles. Then Hermione smiled as she twisted her wand and a simple elegant up do with loose stylized curls that strategically fell to her shoulders.  It was not too much, and Hermione hated putting product in her hair, so this would accentuate her wavy and curly hair.  Hermione found out much later that her frizz was not her fault but her magics.  When she was accepted into the Department of Mystery a coworker asked her if she simply let her magic go from time to time and if the frizz fell.  She was a delightful woman in her 40’s.  Hermione took her advice and expanded her energy in one of their rooms and when she was done, she felt level, calm, content, and light.  Cheryl smiled as she swept her fingers through Hermione’s waves.  Turns out her daughter had so much pent up magic it did the same to her hair, even created kinks.</p><p>“Which dress, Mom?” Finley asked from the room and Hermione used minimal makeup, honestly, she hates it, but she would use a soft blush, and eyeliner to make her eyes pop, and bring out her cheeks for the damned camera’s. </p><p>“The green one,” Hermione said as she walked from the bathroom looking one last look at her reflection satisfied.  When she saw Finley, she smirked. </p><p>“How very anti-establishment my dear,” Hermione chuckled seeing her daughter in a double-breasted black suit.  Her midnight locks tied back as if she were a gentleman keeping her hair from her face.  Finley turned and smiled.</p><p>“You are pretty,” she said as she gave her mom the dress. </p><p>“Thank you and you look dashing.  Why the suit my love?  I know you love a good dress from time to time,” Hermione smiled as she slipped into her emerald dress.  She turned about and threw her thumb over her back.  Finley chuckled as she zipped up her mother’s dress.  It was emerald, hugged her frame, and sat off her shoulders.  It was too damn hot for anything extra. </p><p>“A classy lady is taking me as her plus one and I refuse to take away from her beauty and charm,” Finley charmed her shirt to match Hermione’s emerald, and left it unbuttoned to the second button.  Hermione chuckled.</p><p>“Gorgeous love,” Hermione said to her and then looked down to her watch.  And she sighed, “We need to go.  We are already a little late,” Hermione said.</p><p>“It wasn’t my fault you wanted to go for a ‘run’ this afternoon with your animagus,” Finley shuddered, “I can never get over how daunting, and frightening it is having a legendary creature chase me around the forbidden forest,” Finley shook her head.</p><p>“Yes, well, now you know why I wanted to sneak into the forbidden forest.  Can you imagine anyone seeing that?” Hermione jested. </p><p>“Yes, a winged Sphinx barreling after a cat, is terrifying…. For the cat. Anyone else would find humor in the situation,” Finely smiled.</p><p>“Until the Sphinx turns her gaze upon the observers, then they will tremble in fear,” Hermione wiggled her fingers joking.</p><p>“Well I fear it.  By the way thanks for the head start,” Finely said and Hermione shrugged smiling. </p><p>Finley held on to Hermione’s arm as she clutched the invitation and then she and Finley were portkeyed to the gala.  Hermione closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she looked forward, her shoulders back, her head high.  Finley had never seen her mother like this.  </p><p>Flashes and blubs went off blinding Finley.  Now she knew why.  She was mobbed by cameras and people with note pads shouting questions. </p><p>Hermione slipped her arm into Finley’s. Fin took that as her que to just walk.</p><p>“Who is your date for the evening?”</p><p>“Is she your lover?”</p><p>“Who would have thought that all of the Golden Trio were lady chasers?”</p><p>“Oi!” Finley growled at the last comment and then Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“No, don’t,” Hermione said softly and tugged Finley to the doors.</p><p>“Who is your plus one for the night Miss Granger?” came a legitimate, and gentle tone.  Hermione paused and found who asked the question and beckoned her closer.  Hermione looked into her eyes. She pulled her wand and people backed away knowing she was an expert duelist with a temper.  Hermione waved her wand so only the reporter, Finley and Hermione could converse and be heard.</p><p>“This lovely woman is Miss Finley Kane.  She will be teaching Transfiguration in the fall at Hogwarts, and we have become fast friends.  I offered up my residence until the teachers go back to school.  I felt horrible leaving her for the night, so I invited her along,” Hermione answered the question and moved to turn.</p><p>“Will we be seeing Miss Kane on your arm to any of these functions in the future?” The reporter asked, and Hermione’s eyebrow went up and the woman backed up.</p><p>“Possibly.  Finley and I have become wonderful friends, but that is what we are, and will strictly remain,” then Hermione smiled manically and looked to Finley and Fin closed her eyes and Hermione chuckled.  Hermione snapped her fingers and the enchantment fell and all could hear her words, “Miss Kane does not own my heart, and I am showing to wonder if my heart’s owner shows up this night.”</p><p>Hermione smiled and then winked at the reporter as the woman slowly smiled and then turned to walk to the doors. Mayhem hit and Finley thought to cast a shield.  The press surged for Hermione as they heard her words.  Hermione smirked as she and Finley walked to the doors, and Finley crossed the threshold. </p><p>“What in the hell was that about?” Fin asked as she leaned against a wall getting her heart to quit hammering in her chest.</p><p>“If she doesn’t show, I basically threw down the gauntlet and called her a coward.  She can’t resist a challenge.  If she shows, she will counter it with one of her own,” Hermione smirked and then pulled Finley to her and grasped her arm, “The rest of the night is not as stressful.  You will survive.  The press is always the hardest part,” Hermione whispered in her ear as she pulled Finley into the ballroom. </p><p>Finley looked up at the opulence of the event.  Glowing chandeliers, rich lighting, dancing figures, and smiling faces.  The foods were served to the left as well as the drinks, and linen tabletops scattered the fringes of the dancefloor. </p><p>“Hermione!” boomed a rich voice.  Finley looked and saw a large man walking to Hermione with a smile.</p><p>“Kings,” Hermione said with a smiled and Finley watched as Hermione was enveloped into the man’s arms almost losing sight of Hermione.</p><p>“I heard something interesting,” he said but looked to the side, “Hello I am Kingsley,” he said, “I hope you don’t mind me talking to your date this evening,” he smirked and Hermione narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“What Kingsley is neglecting to mention is that he is also the Minister of Magic,” Hermione looked to Kingsley, “This is Finley Kane. She is staying with me until teachers go back for the fall.  She is Minerva’s new transfiguration teacher,” Hermione said her eyes glowing with pride.</p><p>“Which brings me to you.  I heard through the grapevine that you ditched me one day, and then applied for a job with Minerva the next,” Kingsley narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, well you know what happens when I get bored,” Hermione smiled with a wink. Finley blinked as Kingsley took Finley’s arm and took her away.</p><p>“One time she almost blew up half of the Department of Mysteries, because she was trying to fine a potion that could reverse the effects of the obliviate charm,”  Kingsley smiled and then looked down, “Would you like to dance?”</p><p>“I... “Fin looked to Hermione and Hermione chuckled not helping, “Yes?” she replied and then Kingsley swept her onto the dancefloor.  Hermione watched as Finley looked around nervous and then began to focus on Kingsley and what he was saying.  No doubt on her famous debacles. Soon Finley was laughing comfortable in Kingsley’s arms. </p><p>“Would you like to dance?” came a soft voice to the side.</p><p>“Daphne, we normally don’t speak so forgive me if I am hesitant,” Hermione said, and the blond nodded but held out her hand.</p><p>“I need to talk to you and its easier out there,” she said, and Hermione narrowed her brow and took her hand, “You will have to lead.  I am not…” Daphne said, and Hermione nodded looking into the blonde’s eyes.</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath as she slipped her hand to Daphne’s waist and held up her hand.  When they began to move Hermione was grateful the woman could in fact dance, and she would not be trod on.  She needed her wits.</p><p>“Harry,” Daphne began and then bit her lip. Hermione spun her around the dance floor.</p><p>“He is my best friend.  I will not hide anything from him,” Hermione said as she danced with Daphne looking around.</p><p>“I know that, but I want to know your opinion on something,” Daphne scoffed, and Hermione looked into her eyes and narrowed her brow.</p><p>“He has told no one.  He wanted us to tell you before anyone, but he has been pinned down by ministry gits,” Daphne nodded in the direction over Hermione’s left shoulder.  Hermione spun the woman once, glanced over and watched for a moment as Harry kept looking to her and smiling but he had a nervous energy about him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked as she spun her and fixed them in their dance about the ball room floor.</p><p>“Nothing per say,” Daphne said, and Hermione glared at her and Daphne blinked and looked away, “He was right, you can be intense and severe if you are looking for answers.”</p><p>“I am thus because I don’t like games,” Hermione inched into Daphne’s space.  Their bodies close for a slower song, “Tell me what is happening, or I will make the biggest scene you have ever witness in your entire life,” Hermione threatened. Daphne gasped as their bodies came into contact and shivered as Hermione growled in her ear.</p><p>“I’m pregnant, Hermione,” Daphne whispered, and Hermione jerked away and looked into the woman’s eyes and found Harry’s and he grinned broadly as he nodded.  Hermione nodded too and then noticed Daphne was talking.</p><p>“Godmother,” was all Hermione heard and then Hermione blinked and then asked her to repeat what she just said, “We want you to be the godmother,” Daphne said, and Hermione blinked and then hugged Daphne tightly. </p><p>“Oh course!” Hermione held a wand to her throat and her voice boomed, “Harry James Potter get your skinny arse over her now!” Hermione winked at Daphne as the woman looked around blinking hating the scene, “That was not a scene dear.  It was merely to get him over here away from the bootlickers,” Hermione winked once more at Daphne.</p><p>“You know, it would not be hard to be your friend,” Daphne said and Hermione grinned.</p><p>“No, it won’t unless you cross me or my loved ones.  No one would be able to find your body,” Hermione said, and Daphne took a moment to look into Hermione’s eyes.  She was not joking.</p><p>“You are rather dark for a light witch,” Daphne said as Harry approached.</p><p>“Where I worked and what I had to do, there is no such thing as light and dark.  It was results, and right verses wrong.  That’s why the Unspeakables are so selective about their employees.  Too much of a moral conviction without flexibility would make you a problem,” Hermione said.  Daphne never thought about it.  Then it clicked.  Hermione knew so much, could do so much.  She could erase them if she wanted.</p><p>“She going to do it?” Harry asked as he came to the dancing pair and they moved about the dance floor as an awkward trio of dancers with Daphne in the middle.</p><p>“Yes, I think she is perfect,” Daphne said eyeing her, “If she was graced with our child, she would move heaven and earth for them.  She is perfect Harry,” Daphne said as Harry’s arms wrapped around Daphne’s waist and they moved to the center of the dance floor so as not to be in the way with Hermione still guiding them with difficulty.</p><p>“Thank you, Hermione,” Harry said as he placed his lips to Daphne’s neck in a show of public display. </p><p>“My pleasure, now that I ripped you away from your politics, dance with your wife, Harry Potter.  She is a divine dancer,” Hermione said with an easy smile and Harry kissed her cheek and took Daphne through the motions of the next song.  Hermione smiled walking off the dance floor.</p><p>A hand appeared in front of her with a champagne flute.</p><p>“I am sorry I will not drink anything unless I get it,” Hermione said watching the dancers still smiling at how Finley had not left Kingsley’s arms.</p><p>“I admire your decision, but not even a glass from me?” asked a burr that Hermione could make blush, smile, and feel unease all at once.  Hermione turned. </p><p>“You came,” Hermione said as she looked to Minerva.</p><p>“Aye, I did.  I spent two days wondering what to wear,” Minerva said, and Hermione looked Minerva up and down and smiled.</p><p>“I always loved you in professor robes,” Hermione smirked taking the glass and watching Harry and Daphne in their own world, and Finley red from Laughter. </p><p>“You better watch out or you will have the Minister of Magic as a son-in-law,” Minerva joked and Hermione chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, if it were so easy,” Hermione mused watching Fin and Kings then she turned to Minerva, “How would you feel about having the minister of magic as your son in law?” Hermione smirked as she watched the scenario shift through her thoughts.</p><p>“She doesn’t seem like a compatible fit for him, but he is a good man,” Minerva replied taking a sip of her champagne.</p><p>“What about someone like Severus Snape?” Hermione asked.  Minerva blinked several times.</p><p>“He had secrets,” Minerva sighed and then looked to Hermione as the woman lifted an eyebrow toward her, “Alright.  He was a right foul bastard, but he too would have been a good man,” She thought about Severus and Finley, and she smiled.</p><p>“She is stubborn enough like her mother to temper his anger.  She could tame is heart,” Minerva stopped as she watched the woman and smiled.</p><p>“She is gorgeous Hermione.  You have done well,” Minerva looked to Hermione, “Does the father know of her?” Minerva asked and Hermione cocked her head.</p><p>“No,” Hermione said, and Minerva pursed her lips. Hermione took their glasses and placed them on the table and took Minerva’s hand and pulled her to the dance floor.  Hermione smiled as she watched Minerva slowly slip into her space and they began to dance.  It was a medium tempo song.</p><p>“I did not lie to you before you ran the other day,” Hermione said and felt Minerva tense.  Hermione let Minerva lead them and then slid her fingers to Minerva’s neck and ran her fingertips over the nape of Minerva’s neck.  Finally, Minerva looked at Hermione.</p><p>“You frighten me,” Minerva whispered, but Hermione chuckled.</p><p>“You should see my animagus,” Hermione said, and Minerva tilted her head.</p><p>“You brought it up before what is it?” Minerva asked feeling better about this train of conversation.</p><p>“You could never guess,” Hermione said shaking her head smiling broadly. Minerva looked at her, and then she paused in their steps, bringing Hermione’s eyes to hers, and then began to step once more.</p><p>“You are right.  I could never guess,” Minerva said and then Hermione slipped into Minerva as the song switched into a slower one.  Minerva’s arms slipped around Hermione as Hermione pulled her closer about her shoulders.</p><p>“I am a winged sphinx,” Hermione whispered making the woman shudder as her breath whispered over the shell of her ear. </p><p>“Show me,” Minerva demanded in a whisper. Hermione pulled back with a smile and they looked to the other.</p><p>“Right now, in front of everyone?” Hermione asked and Minerva shook her head with a chuckle shaking her head.</p><p>“Forgive me.  It is something extraordinary and a girlish passion for transfiguration made me speak out,” Minerva explained, and Hermione smiled.</p><p>“Can I confess something to you Minerva?” Hermione asked as she narrowed her eyes, and then opened them looking to Minerva.</p><p>“Anything,” the professor said.</p><p>“You frighten me too,” Hermione said softly looking into those green eyes.  Minerva and Hermione seemed to feel the world drift away and it was only them and they didn’t know who moved first, inched closer into the others space, but they felt the warmth of a close puff of breath on their lips.</p><p>“Minerva!”</p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>They were jolted from their moment when they heard Kingsley bellow their names and then blinked and found the other. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hermione began but Minerva shook her head.</p><p>“Never be sorry for this,” Minerva said and took Hermione’s hand and made sure it slipped into the crook of her arm. </p><p>“You looked cozy,” Finley said with wide eyes and looked around.</p><p>“Oh, young Fin, these two.  It would not be a shock to the wizarding world if they became a couple,” Kingsley said with a smile and Hermione narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Explain, Minister,” Minerva spat lifting herself into the Headmistress of Hogwarts, the Venerable Scot.  Hermione smiled as she watched Minerva exude her power and presence.</p><p>“Hermione, have you told her yet,” Kingsley said and then looked to Fin, “Nearly 90% Sir,” Hermione said and then Kingsley smiled, and Nodded, “I approve and give you my full support,” Kingsley winked and took Finley away.  Finley put up a fight to be involved in the conversation.</p><p>“Come along Goddaughter,” Kingsley said in their space and Finley blinked shocked and Minerva blinked stunned.</p><p>“Tell me what?” Minerva said and Hermione smiled and took Minerva’s hand, and then paused remembering her comment about earlier.  She groaned. </p><p>“We can’t leave together,” Hermione said.</p><p>“Why the hell not?” Minerva asked growing slightly agitated.  Hermione bit her lip. </p><p>“I might have played with the press and told them that Finley didn’t hold my heart and I came to see if my hearts owner would show.  If we left after that statement, Min, it could be bad,” Hermione said squeezing her hand. </p><p>“You are afraid of the press about me and you?” Minerva asked.</p><p>“Yes, I don’t want anything to happen to you.  I don’t want people digging into your life,” Hermione said.  Minerva was angry until Hermione said those words.  She realized that Hermione wasn’t ashamed of her, but she was protecting her.  Minerva took her hand and kissed it and pulled Hermione with her.</p><p>Flashes and questions. But Minerva lifted her hands.  They all quieted.  Hell, she taught most of them.  She looked at them over her glasses.</p><p>“Rabid dogs you are,” Minerva said with a sigh, “I will give you one statement.  Only one.  And if more is printed without my expressed approval or the approval of Miss Granger, we will sue you, take your jobs, your livelihoods, and you will be left with nothing,” Minerva growled, and every reporter was silent.  Hermione stood back quietly.</p><p>“Miss Granger and I have begun a courtship of sorts,” Minerva was silenced by a barrage of questions and she held her hands and the press quieted.  Hermione sent a Patronus to Kingsley and asked him to get out here NOW.</p><p>“Miss Granger, a distinguished alumnus of Hogwarts by over 15 years recently applied for an Arithmancy appointment.  She interviewed and then we talked about changes in lesson plans and we have begun to see the other socially.  It is an old-fashioned courtship.  Slow, and delicate,” Minerva reached out for Hermione and Hermione took her hand and flashes erupted, and Hermione waved her wand.  Cameras were rendered unusable. </p><p>“I think you have said enough,” Hermione said then a voice drew her back.</p><p>“Is this the owner you spoke of, Miss Granger?”</p><p>Hermione looked and found the reporter she chose to give a small kernel of information to.  Hermione looked to Minerva. </p><p>“Only if the owner would have me,” Hermione said and Minerva lifted her eyebrow, and then Hermione walked back from the reporters toward Minerva and the doors opened and the press when nuts.</p><p>“I am not out here to answer your questions.  I was given information before I got out here,” Kingsley nodded to Finley, “Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall cannot and will not be raked through the gossip column mud.  I will take you for everything you have.  They saved our world.  They took down dark witches and wizards, along with tyrant.  Their worlds have been filled with darkness, and strife, and pain.  Let them have light and love.  Let them have something good.  For the love of Merlin and Circe, let them have something decent and all encompassing.  Give them a chance,” Kingsley said nothing more as questions where thrown his way and we went to Minerva and Hermione and embraced them.  He lips nuzzled to Hermione.</p><p>“Tell her soon, like as soon as possible,” he broke from them, and turned toward Finley, “Finley, please, accompany me for a few more dances,” Kingsley reached out and took Finley back into the ball room.</p><p>“Bloody genius,” Minerva whispered.  Hermione took her arm and pulled her to the side away from the reporters. </p><p>“I called him with a Patronus,” Hermione said, and Minerva smiled.</p><p>“By taking Finley back in there she will now be thought of as Kingsley’s date now.  Are you alright with that?” Minerva asked and Hermione shrugged.</p><p>“I made it through the press.  Its her turn to make it through the zoo, if I claim her later it makes it easer if she starts now,” Hermione replied and then Hermione held out her hand to Minerva. </p><p>“Let me take you home,” Hermione said, and Minerva could not but slowly slip her hand into Hermione’s.</p><p>Minerva was standing on the back porch of Hermione’s home looking out over at Hogwarts.  She looked at the castle.  In all her years on earth, she had never found a landscape more enchanting, and beautiful.  Then she felt Hermione loop her arm with hers.  She had to mentally amend her statement.  She had never seen anything more beautiful, or enchanting next to Hermione. </p><p>Hermione pulled from Minerva with a wave of her wand and conjured a pair of light pair of green cotton shorts with a white t-shirt. </p><p>“There is a bathroom here on the bottom floor if you wish privacy,” Hermione said as she gave Minerva the clothes.</p><p>“What are these for?” Minerva asked and then Hermione smiled.</p><p>“Its bloody hot out and I love to watch the castle.  So, I will be out here, I am assuming you want to be here with me.  If you wish to go home, you have your way,” Hermione said and nodded to the vial she felt under Minerva’s clothes on her chest.</p><p>“What will you wear?” Minerva asked and Hermione smiled.</p><p>“As little as possible,” then she turned and walked inside.  Minerva followed and noticed Hermione was no where to be found.  She banished her robes to an orderly pile on table and then hastily put on the other garments.  She smiled as she relished in the feel of soft breathable cotton on her skin.  She looked around and went to the kitchen.  She brought a wine glass out for Hermione and a tumbler for herself.  She found a sweet red, and a bottle of great scotch. Minerva made a mental note, that if she wanted great scotch she would come to Hermione’s.  She smiled and took the tray she set the items on outside and placed them on the table between two chairs. Minerva looked at her environment and then smiled.  She raised her wand and transfigured the extra chairs into small floating paper lanterns.  She walked inside and turned off the lights outside. And then she sat down.  She sighed.  She re-transfigured one of the lanterns, and the light grew dimmer and yet … perfect.  Hermione gasped once outside.  Hermione continued to look at her castle and Hermione sighed.  She reconstructed on of the lanterns and the light grew dimmer and Minerva nodded. </p><p>“This is perfect,” Hermione said and Minerva and looked over.  She saw Hermione with her hair tied up off her neck in a ponytail, no makeup, and a tank top and shorts on her frame.  Minerva poured their drinks and Hermione smiled as she watched the woman.</p><p>“Are you trying to seduce me Professor?” Hermione asked with a soft smile on her lips.</p><p>“Aye,” Minerva smiled back.</p><p>“Aye,” Hermione said and then looked out to the castle.  She wanted Minerva.  She needed the woman as much as she needed to breathe, but she couldn’t lead her along with out her knowing the facts.</p><p>“In this seduction do you plan to get me into bed?” Hermione asked frankly watching the windows flicker with torchlight from the castle.</p><p>“Aye, that is the plan, but I know you have your reservations,” Minerva took a deep breath.  Hermione closed her eyes. </p><p>“Minerva, please, drop your transfiguration,” Hermione said, and Minerva sighed.  Hermione watched and the woman before her was… Hermione shook her head.</p><p>“You are gorgeous,” Hermione whispered but before Minerva could reply, “I always found you beautiful,” Hermione said, and Minerva blinked and looked over to Hermione as she let her talk.</p><p>“It was third year with the time turner, and all of our meetings about my health and progress.  I think that was when it began.  I never knew what it meant.  I had a crush on my professor, so what?  Many people do,” Hermione smiled</p><p>“I doubt that,” Minerva snorted with a smirk.</p><p>“The twins,” Hermione countered catching those green irises.</p><p>“Oh,” and then Minerva thought about it and smiled, “Ohhh,” she grinned as they tormented her and the rest of the staff, but she realized her torment was exponentially less than most, “Good lads, alas not for me,” Minerva smiled as she thought back and remembered the Weasley twins.  </p><p>“When you took those stunners to the chest…” Hermione shook her head, “You have no idea how distraught I was,” Hermione said as she remembered seeing her favored instructor, her secret crush, in pain.  It gutted her. </p><p>“Then when we left,” Hermione then looked over to Minerva.  She found green, and the woman watched her waiting for her to continue.</p><p>“I wanted nothing more than to walk up to you at Fleur and Bill’s wedding to kiss you.  I didn’t know if I would be alive the next day.  I didn’t know anything from day to day, but what I knew was how much you meant to me,” Hermione said and then sighed. </p><p>“Your year…” Minerva said with a gulp and then a soft tone, “You were never the same after that year, Hermione,” Minerva said and then Hermione watched as her mind worked and Hermione narrowed her eyes as she waited for Minerva to voice her thoughts.</p><p>“No, I was not,” Hermione said, “But who was when they had to take lives, they had to see the gore of war?” Hermione asked</p><p>“There is more to it than that isn’t there?” Minerva asked quietly and Hermione sighed and shook her head.</p><p>“Honestly, I am over the trauma.  It took time, but I am fine,” Hermione said.</p><p>“What happened Hermione?” Minerva pushed delicately. Hermione looked into Minerva’s eyes.</p><p>“War, Minerva.  War happened,” Hermione said with a stoney voice and Minerva continued to watch.</p><p>“Hermione we never talked about that year.  You never came back to me… to Hogwarts.  You took your NEWTS and left,” Minerva said, and Hermione looked back to the castle.  Minerva noticed Hermione had yet to touch her wine.</p><p>“I came back, and I found a world upside down.  I took my NEWTs mid semester so I can right the world, right my world,” Hermione said softly, “Minerva,” Hermione said so lovingly, and full of understanding which threw Minerva, “You had a school to run.  You could not have paid attention to a hand full of wayward 8<sup>th</sup> years.  I was out, and no longer a burden,” Hermione said looking back to the castle.</p><p>“You were never a burden!” Hissed the professor and Hermione looked over.  She saw her beloved, irate and fuming, her animagus close to the surface, “I never, in my years thought of you as a burden,” Minerva spat.  Hermione took a breath and then pinned Minerva with her mocha eyes.</p><p>“I love you. I loved every aspect of you.  I loved your mind, your purpose, and your heart.  I thought you were gorgeous, as a 60-something year old that you portrayed.  I loved YOU, Minerva, but what would you do with a girlish school crush?” Hermione asked as Minerva closed her eyes.</p><p>“You tried to tell me, didn’t you?” Minerva asked and Hermione nodded.</p><p>“It was Winter Holiday break.  I had no place to go.  You knew my story.  We played chess that evening, and I tried over and over to tell you, and when I finally summoned my courage, you looked at me.  Blast you and your emerald eyes, you told me to retire to bed.  You knew what I wanted to tell you, and you dismissed me,” Hermione frowned at Minerva.</p><p>“I was supposedly decades your senior, how could you know?” Minerva asked.  It was not a heated question, not an angry tone, but one seeking answers.</p><p>“How can you sit there, looking at me like you do now, with all those years, all our secrets, and all of your secrets revealed?” Hermione asked and Minerva looked back to her castle. </p><p>“It is because I feel deeply for you,” Minerva said and then finally Hermione took a sip of her wine, however immeasurable. She watched the woman next to her.  She realized Hermione would not speak.  She was not ready, or she was waiting for Minerva.  Hermione clenched her jaw, and Minerva figured it was the later.</p><p>“I never knew you,” Minerva said an then the looked to Hermione, “And then I saw you at a benefit after a few years of never seeing you, and I felt… drawn,” Minerva said and then Hermione finally looked to her and Minerva gained courage from this, “Then another a few years later, I found you enticing, gorgeous, and as I watched as Ronald pawed at you, and the you rejected him time and again it made me wonder,” Minerva said and then she sighed.</p><p>“What?” Hermione whispered.</p><p>“What would you say if I asked you to dinner?” Minerva confessed. Hermione nodded and then Minerva sighed.</p><p>“The benefit a last week was the third time I have seen you since you graduated, and I found myself enthralled, drawn, enticed, hell Hermione, you stole my faculties that night,” Minerva explained and Hermione smiled but she held quiet.  Minerva watched the woman.</p><p>“You owned me, completely and I never knew, didn’t you?” Minerva asked with a slight edge to her voice and Hermione knew she need to be careful.</p><p>“On the contrary, love, I was always yours,” Hermione said, and Minerva’s brow shot into her hairline. </p><p>“Mia,” Hermione began and watched as Minerva’s eyes flew open, “She is the last secret liaison between us, love.  Are you sure you want to know the entire story behind Mia?  Her tale, my tale, is life altering, and you may or may not stay.  You will be thrown, I just hope you don’t take your anger out on the innocent,” Hermione said, and Minerva blinked and took a breath.</p><p>“Do I need a drink for this?” Minerva smiled and Hermione was glad she was willing to listen.</p><p>“Maybe, it won’t hurt,” Hermione said from her chair then she looked to Minerva.  She asked a question from days ago, “Do you love me?” Hermione toned and Minerva looked into Hermione’s chocolate eyes.</p><p>“Merlin help me I think I do,” Minerva said.  Hermione frowned, but she looked to the castle.</p><p>“Mia was not supposed to be in Scotland at that time.  It was a botched time jump.  I landed in a barn of a woman who looked at me like I was an intruder, but never insane.  I immediately felt better about the situation, and then I looked to your garb.  I asked where I was, and I gasped.  I got up and tried to run.  I tried to get out of the barn, but you caught me by the wrist.”</p><p>“I would not let you go for you were the most gorgeous woman I had seen, oh Hermione, how could I forget? You didn’t even glamour yourself,” Minerva asked. </p><p>“I was shocked, and the glamour fell as I was buried by hay,” Hermione replied indignantly.  Minerva motioned for her to continued.</p><p>“I was not meant to be there. I was meant to be about 50 years in the past cataloging a clan war.  But no, I had to drop into the McGonagall family estate farm, and barn,” Hermione sighed and shook her head. </p><p>“It was before you took the blade to your back, before you took the stone into your flesh,” Hermione said, and Minerva blinked and ran through her years and her eyes lit and nodded. </p><p>“You were my 11<sup>th</sup> jump with you in my timeline and I always portrayed a different woman.  That time I was Mia... that was my last jump,” Hermione said and then took a sip of her wine.</p><p>“Why?” Minerva asked.</p><p>Hermione looked to Minerva and then the to castle, and then to the witch again.</p><p>“Are you sure you want the truth, all of it, including the consequences?” Hermione asked and Minerva blinked and sat upright as she placed her hands on the arms of the chair and her feet on the ground. </p><p>“You would never ask me that if you thought I would not want something, would you Hermione?” Minerva asked and Hermione nodded.  Minerva nodded and Hermione sighed and lifted her hand and accioed the vial from around Minerva’s neck.  Minerva’s eyes grew wide.</p><p>“You can’t run not love.  You chose this and you will stay for the fall out,” Hermione smiled, and Minerva blinked as she turned Hermione’s words over in her mind.</p><p>“Please, continue,” Minerva said.</p><p>“I never met you except that one time before your introduction into immortality, but I found my self-taken with you, every part of you.  I felt your presence, your soothing aura, under the watchful green of your eyes.  It was different when you were mortal verses immortal.  Every time had been a fast moment in time, where we got to know the other, or fast where we fell into the others bed, but when you where the woman who found me in that barn, we never shared names.”</p><p>“I lied and gave you my grandmothers name,” Minerva said as she remembered.</p><p>“I could not think of anything so settled on a variation of my name, Mia, or Mya,” Hermione responded. </p><p>“That night there was magic in that barn when I cam back, did you fix it so?” Minerva asked and Hermione narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“I would never use magic to seduce you, or make you do something so intimate!” Hermione stood and walked forward appalled.  Minerva closed her eyes and clenched her jaw.  Of course not, this was Hermione.  She would never do anything to hurt her.</p><p>“Sometimes I don’t know if it is because you are miserable, or you lived too long, or you have no one to love, but often you are hurtful Minerva.  Phenomenally hurtful,” Hermione said as she held herself when she looked to Hogwarts. She felt a body approach and arms slip around her waist and then pull her to a solid form.</p><p>“I am sorry.  I never had anything worth keeping, and this is new.  In my years, they all left, they dismissed me, and I was left wanting.  Knowing you are those women, it hurt a bit.  But it was for the best for I would have to watch you die if there was a relationship to be had in the past,” and then Minerva squeezed Hermione and then whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Just like I will have to watch you die in this lifetime,” Minerva said and then pressed her lips lightly to Hermione’s neck and she pulled from the woman and took her seat.</p><p>“While I was Mia, that magic you felt, it was us.  It was two souls combining into one.  You were my sanctuary by then.  You were my heart and soul, Min.  You were my everything,” Hermione said.</p><p>“You were my first,” Minerva said, and Hermione turned to see Minerva waiting for further explanation, “You were my first everything,” Minerva whispered, and Hermione stayed where she was. </p><p>“The magic that surrounded us flowed through us, it encompassed us, and then enveloped us.  When you screamed, you made my heart and soul elevate to a higher plane, and then when I finally dropped down you were looking at me.  You told me you loved me.  You promised that no one would love me like you do.  And then it was as if god gave me a gift, the devil took you away,” Minerva’s eyes filled with tears remembering.</p><p>“I scoured the countryside for you. I dug in the hay. I screamed and renounced god for you, and then you were never to be found.  I needed to get away.  It was a few years later but I was on my last legs. I was devastated and rather moronic and careless. I was asked to escort a Frenchman to the capitol, and sure enough it went awry.”</p><p>“You took a blade to the back and Nick gave you a shard,” Hermione said and Minerva nodded, “I saw it,” Hermione said, and Minerva blinked and narrowed her eyes. </p><p>“It was my first jump,” Hermione said and then Minerva blinked.</p><p>“Your jumps were never chronological?” the professor asked, and Hermione shook her head.</p><p>“No, I was all over the map. One moment I was in the 1920s and then I was in the 1780s, and then I was in the 1860s America, and then sent back to the 1650s,” Hermione supplied, and Minerva was surprised at the candor and Hermione blinked. </p><p>“Minerva ask me a question, one I haven’t been able to answer,” Hermione said and Minerva thought.</p><p>“How many times did you go back in time?” Minerva asked as she noticed Hermione couldn’t answer that the other day.</p><p>“248,” Hermione answered immediately.  And she looked at Minerva, “Most of my Great Britain jumps had you in them, but not all.  11 out of 21 you were there,” Hermione bit her lips and looked to Minerva, “Please be careful. Kingsley lifted the charm.  I can give you everything now Minerva,” Hermione said.</p><p>“248 times?  How on earth are you still so… young?” Minerva asked and Hermione smirked, and she sighed.</p><p>“That is a question I would LOVE to answer, but not yet, my love,” Hermione said, and Minerva growled, and Hermione pulled back. </p><p>“You know Nicholas is planning to die, right?” Hermione asked and Minerva blinked, and Hermione sighed, “As I have said, a little later,” Hermione promised. </p><p>“Why is Mia’s story so difficult for you to tell?” Minerva asked as she looked from her own seat wishing she could touch Hermione.  Hermione then stood and began pacing and Minerva watched her and saw her hair become steadily fizzier. </p><p>Hermione shot her hand out and shot a fire ball into the lake, Hermione growled, and she looked about and found materials.  She used mass quantities of magic.  She built an elegant hearth with a fire pit, kindling, and shot another fire ball to light the fire.  Minerva notice her hair become tamable.</p><p>Minerva stood and walked never to Hermione and slipped her arm around her.</p><p>“Stop stalling,” Minerva chuckled.</p><p>“I got pregnant with your child that night then took her back to the future, and gave birth to her in the 90’s under a time turner and visited her as soon as I could and made sure she had everything she could ever want. Kingsley helped me out and he is the only person aside from you, me and Finley to know,” Hermione said.</p><p>She looked to Minerva and found nothing more than a cat.  Hermione waited and yet the cat rubbed against her legs. Hermione chuckled.</p><p>“I tell you we have a child and you turn into a cat,” Hermione lifted the animagus and looked into the cats eyes , “This is not impressive professor, “ Hermione said with a chuckle as the swiped out with the paw and took the cat upstairs with her and placed her on bed.  Hermione took a quick shower to wash off the heat and sweat of the evening, and then came back with shorts and a top and slipped under her covers.  A disturbance pulled at Hermione. </p><p>“What?” Hermione asked but the cat looked at her and pawed at the covers.  Hermione sighed and then lifted the blankets and the cat slipped under the covers. </p><p>Hermione turned over and tried for sleep. </p><p>Eventually in the wee hours of the morning, Minerva’s body changed back from her animagus, and Hermione sighed.  When Minerva’s hands and arms reached out for her in her sleep it was Hermione that smiled and let the woman embrace her.  She never moved, she only let herself be pulled and then curled into. </p><p>The only thought Hermione had was that the woman in her arms was comfortable, and transfiguration free. She grinned as she felt Minerva knead at her shirt, and Hermione settled back. </p><p>“Mine,” came a whisper from Minerva in her sleep as her kneading settled when Hermione slipped, laying on her back and linked their fingers.  Minerva’s hands clenched their fingers in her shirt.</p><p>“I love you,” Hermione said.  Minerva was only half away and pulled her, breathed in her scent and then sleep took then both once more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hermione woke her heart hammered in her chest and she stilled under the weight of an arm draped over her waist, and a firm body pressed to her back. She quickly went through her evening and took a shallow but whole breath.  She almost refused to move and yet it was her bed, her home, her confessions and secrets.  Hermione gritted her teeth and moved from the bed and the arms around her torso. </p><p>When she stood next to the bed and looked down at the woman that took every single one of her senses, took her love of law and rules, took her morality, and shoved it out of the door, she slowly shook her head.  The woman before her made her wonder if there was a distinct difference between right and wrong When it came to the raven-haired beauty.  She looked down at Minerva ‘Cathain’ McGonagall.  She couldn’t believe there were no more secrets between them.  Then Hermione narrowed her brown eyes remembering Minerva’s reaction.</p><p>She turned into a fucking cat. </p><p>Hermione scoffed and went to the bathroom.  Sure, she had a shower last night, but she needed one more to loosen her up, make her sane, and relaxed.  </p><p>When she exited the room in one towel about her waist, and another drying her hair she deliberately ignored the bed. She couldn’t deal yet, she needed clothes, an amor for her heart. If she would have looked, she would have seen a woman with lust filled emerald eyes simmering in her reaction to the exquisite woman that walked through the door.  Hermione let her towel drop. It was then that Minerva swallowed audibly and sighed. Hermione heard and knew she was observed.  Hermione threw clothes on as if she was unaware of the woman watching.   Hermione’s head went to the door, there were thumps and whispers on the stairs. Hermione looked once more over to Minerva and held up a finger.  Minerva changed back to Professor McGonagall, but Hermione shook her head.  Minerva nodded and became a buxom blonde with green eyes and kept her figure.  Hermione nodded and looked around.  Minerva pulled out her wand and Hermione nodded. She reached for the doorknob, but it burst open.</p><p>Hermione silently Expelliarmus-ed the first intruder’s wand and then punched them in the jaw and then Minerva crept into position right in front of the door behind the bed providing cover and shot a stunner to the next intruder.</p><p>“TRUCE!!!” came a familiar voice and then Finley came forward and looked about.  Hermione’s wand lowered and a snarl on her lips. She almost maimed her child.</p><p>“We come in peace, or HE comes in peace,” Finley shouted.  Hermione’s eyebrows flew into her hairline and she grabbed the man. </p><p>“Why did I almost destroy the Department of Mystery when I first started?” she asked testing him for his identification.</p><p>“You were trying to make a counter potion to the obliviate charm to bring back your parents’ memory,” he said.  Hermione grabbed his arms softly and sighed pulling him to face her.</p><p>“We had a plan.  Why didn’t you do what you were told?” Hermione asked softly.  He shook his head and in a rare display of affection he placed his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“I couldn’t leave not knowing if you were safe,” Severus whispered then he cleared his throat and removed his hand, “Besides my life would be incomplete without your know-it -all nature,” he sneered pulling himself back under control.</p><p>“Severus?” asked a voice from the room and Severus turned around as Hermione took a deep breath and released his arm.</p><p>“Its on you. You ballsy bastard,” Hermione said with a smirk and noticed Severus nod, and then turn around to the figure in the room.</p><p>“I don’t know a man by the name of…”</p><p>“Cut it you wretched boy.  I know its you!” Minerva growled and shifted into Minerva, Headmistress of Hogwarts.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Severus whispered truly and utterly stunned.</p><p>“Yes, dear,” Hermione said and then shoved him in the back toward Minerva, “Secrets beget secrets, my friend. Time to come clean,” Hermione said walking to the door and pulling Finley with her, and then cracked the door still able to hear voices. Hermione looked at Finley.</p><p>“He came.  He said you missed a Wednesday and he refused to leave without you,” Finely said looking to the side, “Mom, what is his deal?”</p><p>“Fin, he is supposed to be dead.  We had an arrangement.  If I don’t show up to one of our meetings within 10 minutes, he was supposed to cut and run.  Vanish,” Hermione told her, and Finley nodded and looked to the door then tilted her head to the side.</p><p>“Why did he come in here like this? Did you two ever…?” Finley let the question hang, and Hermione took a deep breath and opened her mouth answer when a blast was heard in her room, and the sound of broken glass tinkered on a dresser.</p><p>“Damnit, that’s my mirror,” Hermione grumbled, and pinned Finley with a look, “Fin, I could never have that relationship with him.  He was an asshole, when I was in school.  Besides I know who he ends up with,” Hermione smirked and threw her door open. </p><p>The scene before them was absolute mayhem.  Finely and Hermione had their wands drawn and watched from the doorway.</p><p>“You are supposed to DEAD!” Minerva shouted as she sent a red hex at Severus.</p><p>“You are supposed to be at Hogwarts dying in your tower!” Severus shouted back batting aside the spell and changed the trajectory and scorched the wall next to Hermione.</p><p>“We even have a portrait of you in the headmaster’s office!” Minerva sent a blue spell at Severus that clipped his hip as it passed through his shield.</p><p>“Why are you even here?! Oh, Minnie Min, fucking an old student!  How droll,” Severus sneered and that is when Hermione stepped in.</p><p>“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Hermione growled between them she looked to Minerva, “I will have a very long chat with you this afternoon, but in short, I saved his ass.  The one time I changed history it was to save the life of a good man, who just so happens to be soul bound to someone every dear to me,” Hermione said growling and then Minerva put her wand down but gritted her teeth.</p><p>“What in the hell is she doing here?” Severus asked as Finley stood next to him. </p><p>She placed her hand on his arm and his head turned and his inky black eyes found Finley’s. She shook her head, and he sighed. Minerva watched the interaction and growled.  Hermione looked to Minerva and back to Finley and Severus.</p><p>“What in the hell are you doing with my daughter?” growled the Headmistress. </p><p>In that moment three things happened.  First Finley gasped and looked straight to Hermione.  Hermione nodded. Finley walked over to Hermione and threw her arms around her as Hermione wrapped her arms around her daughter’s waist feeling Finley began to shake.  Second, Severus’s mouth dropped to the floor as he looked from Minerva to Finley.  Hermione accioed a pillow and turned it into a stool as she noticed Severus’s knees seeming to wobble. Third and finally Minerva walked closer to mother and daughter but paused away from them unsure if she was welcome in the embrace. </p><p>“I apologize for my actions Lass,” Minerva whispered.  Finley took a stuttering breath and turned to face Minerva.  She didn’t speak as she looked in the eyes of her other mother.  She watched as Minerva gazed at her and then Minerva’s eyes swept over her face, and hair, and body taking in Finley.</p><p>“Your mother did a wonderful job raising you. I could not be prouder of you both,” Minerva said looking from Hermione to Finley. Finley stood there, her shoulders back, tall and proud.</p><p>“I told you, you have your mother’s eyes, her fiery temper,” Hermione said softly kissing Finley’s temple.  Finley nodded and then looked to Severus and blushed as he watched their family piece themselves together.  She pulled back when Minerva tried to reach out for Finley’s chin, and Minerva let her hand fall.</p><p>“If I would have known I would have wanted you.  I would have loved you.  I would have given you everything,” Minerva whispered between them.</p><p>“My mother already has,” Finley said squeezing Hermione.  Minerva swallowed, her chest clenching painfully, “I don’t want anything from you,” Finley said.  It wasn’t a cutting tone, it wasn’t ridicule.  It was matter of fact. Minerva nodded and stepped away to sit on the end of Hermione’s bed.</p><p>“But I would like to get to know you,” Finley said, and Minerva’s head popped up and looked to Finley.  Her green eyes were wide and glimmering with moisture.  Finley stepped from Hermione and walked closer to Minerva and reached out her hand.</p><p>“I am Finley Kane, I am your daughter,” Finley reached out and Minerva slowly slipped a shaking hand into Finley’s and they shook their hands.  Minerva couldn’t help it.  She stood up and pulled Finley into her arms.  She held her daughter, a woman not 24 hours ago she thought was a mere acquaintance and employee.  When Finley slowly brought her arms up around Minerva the older witch let go of a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.  Both women closed their eyes as they gave into the contact. </p><p>Severus stood up and walked over to Hermione watching the other two women.  He looked down to Hermione as he stood next to her. </p><p>“She is Minerva’s daughter?” Severus asked softly making sure he was understanding thing perfectly.  He watched as Hermione nodded with a warm smile and wet eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me she was your daughter?  Why didn’t you tell me about you and Minerva?” Severus asked. Hermione slipped her arm around his slim waist and sighed.  He knew that sigh and he shook his head as he placed his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>“I can’t tell you everything, Sev.  Especially everything regarding Minerva.  Minerva’s past if off limits,” Hermione said. </p><p>As soon as those words slipped from her lips Minerva looked over and smiled at Hermione. She whispered something in Finley’s ear and the woman chuckled and broke from the older witch.  Minerva walked over to Hermione and Severus broke away.  Minerva slipped her hands up to Hermione’s cheeks and softly pressed her lips to Hermione’s.  Hermione’s eyes immediately fluttered closed.  Hermione lifted her hands to Minerva’s hands and left them there.  She didn’t know what to do.  She didn’t want to run her off.  She didn’t want to spook her.</p><p>“Come on Sev,” Finley said with a smile, “I’ll tell you what I can about me, but Mom and Minerva, kinda off limits.  Deal?” Finley said as he followed.</p><p>“I understand,” He said and then the two women were left alone. </p><p>Minerva refused to let go of Hermione and when Hermione moved back from Minerva. Minerva stepped forward chasing Hermione’s sweet lips with her own.  Hermione continued back until she hit the wall next to the door.  Hermione reached out and shut the door and their mouths began to dance slowly sensually over the others.  Minerva finally, after so long tasted completely the lips that had haunted her for far too long.  When Minerva teased at Hermione mouth with her tongue, Hermione gripped the woman about her hips, spun her against the wall hard.  A moan escaped both women’s mouths.  It was a passion both had never felt, even their past encounters paled in comparison to this cosmic embrace.</p><p>The air around them became heady, heavy, and magic charged. Slowly, Hermione began to nip at Minerva’s lips.  She could feel the hair of the nape of her neck prickle and lift.  Her skin flushed but goosebumps scattered about her arms.  Minerva pulled Hermione to her, bringing their lips together again, and Hermione groaned as her hips hit Minerva’s and bodies clashed. Hermione let Minerva take one more deep draw off Hermione’s lips before Hermione kissed her way over Minerva’s cheek, then nipped at her jaw, suckled softly at her neck, and then slowed to a simple press of her lips over Minerva’s shoulder.</p><p>They breathed in the others scent, and light aroma of lemon, lavender, and sandalwood, filled their senses.  Minerva’s hands skimmed over Hermione’s back, bringing shivers from the woman in her arms.  Hermione’s hands gripped the waistband of Minerva’s shorts. </p><p>“I don’t want to let you go,” Hermione whispered into Minerva’s shoulder and she placed a soft kiss where her breath ghosted over the shirt covered shoulder.</p><p>“Then don’t,” Minerva spoke softly, but it boomed in Hermione’s ear like a giant bronze bell. Hermione’s hands clenched at Minerva’s hips again causing Minerva’s hips to jump at the possessive nature of Hermione’s hold.</p><p>“We have to talk,” Hermione said, and Minerva nodded. </p><p>“Aye,” Minerva closed her eyes as she felt Hermione’s warmth pull from her body.  Hermione looked up and into Minerva’s eyes.  Before her was the headmistress, and Hermione reached out and caressed her cheek. </p><p>“You are so beautiful,” Hermione said, and Minerva blinked and looked away.</p><p>“Thank you,” Minerva replied embarrassed and made to open the door, but Hermione caught her hand, shaking it making Minerva look at her.  Hermione lifted Minerva's hand, her old, 70 something hand and pressed her lips to her flesh.</p><p>“I have loved you for more time than I care to admit, but what I will admit is that I first fell in love with you, the professor.  Just like this, looking like this.  Age was never a factor in my love for you.  Beauty was never a factor, nor was gender. I am yours.  From Michael, to Minerva, I am yours,” Hermione said and kissed her hand once more.  Minerva smiled softly.</p><p>“You have no idea how utterly full, and happy that makes me feel,” Minerva said as she tenderly caressed Hermione’s jaw with the index finger of the hand that was still held by Hermione’s hand over Hermione’s heart.</p><p>“Let’s go down before the children think we are entertaining ourselves,” Hermione jested bringing a throaty chuckle from Minerva.</p><p>“By the way what did you whisper in Fin’s ear?” Hermione asked as they began to walk down the stairs.</p><p>“I asked if it would be alright if I could kiss her mother for it had been far too long,” Minerva answered.  Hermione smiled brightly and reached back. Immediately Minerva’s hand found Hermione’s.</p><p>“Today is going to be a good day,” Hermione grinned as they reached the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>“Aye, Love.  It is,” Minerva leaned over and kissed Hermione’s cheek, quick, and chaste and then threw her shoulders back and adopted her Professor demeanor as they saw Severus.</p><p>Hermione noticed two things.  Minerva never let her hand go, and she saw a barely there smile on Minerva’s lips.  Yes, it would be a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione walked hand in hand with Minerva into the kitchen and smiled as she watched Severus and Finley talking about Finley’s life.  Severus, the consummate gentleman once you got past the gruff and snide exterior, listened raptly as Finley talked.  Hermione looked down as she felt Minerva squeeze her hand and Hermione’s eyes found her once upon a time, and soon to be lover’s eyes.  Green shined with mirth, but also had questions as Minerva tilted her head toward the pair. </p>
<p>“I am so very glad I saved him,” Hermione whispered in her ear, and then pulled back for Minerva to see her eyes.  Hermione nodded as Minerva slipped slightly into her mind.  Hermione nearly moaned at the sensation.  She never let anyone willingly perform legimancy on her.  It was to invasive, intimate.  Her thoughts were hers and no others and Hermione protected them.  When Minerva’s mind reached out for hers it was unlike any other psychic interrogation.  It was as if Minerva caressed her mind, soothed it as she slipped into her thoughts telling Hermione she would keep them safe, cherish them. </p>
<p>When Minerva pulled back blinking her mouth, that perfect mouth, formed a surprised ‘O.’  She then turned back to Severus and looked at him, truly looked at him and Hermione held her breath. Minerva sighed deeply then nodded.  Minerva looked back to Hermione and lowered her head and captured Hermione’s lips gently. Their lips moved over each other’s slowly, sensually.  When they broke from one another it was to the sound of silence.  Hermione and Minerva looked to the other people in the room and found two sets of curious eyes.  Hermione cleared her throat and straightened her back, but never let go of Minerva.</p>
<p>“Alright, you two will go upstairs and fix the damage to my room, you have no more than half an hour to do this,” Hermione glared at her daughter and Severus.</p>
<p>“She damaged the room too you know,” Severus countered with a sneer.  Minerva growled but Hermione placed a hand upon her arm.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I would have possibly had a much more pleasant morning if you followed instructions and not come barging into my bedroom Sev,” Hermione snapped but the twinkle in her eye took the bite from her words. Severus looked to Minerva and Hermione could practically feel the smirk on her lips.</p>
<p>“How was I supposed to know she was going to be here?” Severus asked drawing himself up to his full height.</p>
<p>“Severus, I have told you a great many things, but I have never told you about who has graced my bed in the past now have I?” Hermione said narrowing her eyes.  The air shifted and Hermione closed her eyes as she felt Severus trying to gain access to her mind.  Hermione sighed and shook her mind right as Finley reached for Severus’s elbow. He was still that old bat in the dungeon from time to time.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t just leave you, Hermione.  Not after everything,” Severus said, head held high as he took Finley’s hand from his arm and held it with his own and began to walk past her. </p>
<p>“I would have known where you were,” Hermione said opening her eyes looking past his shoulder, and then her brown eyes turned to meet his, “I have always known where you are, and I would have found you.  I am sorry I wasn’t there,” Hermione said softly. Severus nodded and then walked with Finley to fix the room that lay in shambles.</p>
<p>“You do not need to provoke him,” Hermione said as she walked to the kitchen counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. Minerva followed.</p>
<p>“I was not provoking him,” Minerva defended but as soon as Hermione’s eyes fell on hers Minerva felt contrite and quirked a small apologetic smile, “Well not much,” the headmistress added.  Hermione nodded as she fixed Minerva’s cup of tea.  They both settled against counter tops, took their first sip of their brew and sighed simultaneously.  It was perfect in a way.</p>
<p>“We have to talk about …” Hermione began but was cut short by the alert to her Floo network being activated.  Hermione placed her cup on the counter and reached for her second wand from behind her back that was in a special sleeve in the belt loops of her shorts.  Minerva’s eyes narrowed and she followed suit drawing her wand.</p>
<p>There was crashing of a lamp and cursing.  Hermione took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes as she stalked from her kitchen to her living room.</p>
<p>“I thought no one knew where this was and only a select few have access to your floo,” Minerva said then looked to Hermione’s face.  It was shrouded in darkness.  The intensity of her features made Minerva shiver. This was not the low key, bookish woman she thought she knew.  This was an Unspeakable, and a very skilled one at that.</p>
<p>Hermione and Minerva slowly crept toward the living room where the floo dumped out into and listened. </p>
<p>“Bloody table.  Who puts a bloody table in the middle of a living room in front of a fireplace?” gripped a voice Minerva and Hermione knew all too well. Minerva looked over to Hermione.  Hermione’s brown eyes turned cold.</p>
<p>“Minerva, he can’t know about my guest upstairs,” Hermione whispered, and Minerva nodded, shifted to her cat form, and made her way to the stairs. Hermione took a breath and walked into her living room.</p>
<p>“How are you here, Ronald?” Hermione asked as she walked further into the living room watching the intruder.  Ron’s eyes lifted and then found hers.  Hermione listened and heard soft thuds on the floor above her and then the stairs.</p>
<p>“I am here because you never answered my question from the other night Hermione,” Ron said and Hermione blinked her eyes and cocked her head.</p>
<p>“I do recall telling you no, and you huffing off like the petulant child that you are, and you didn’t answer my question just now.  How are you here?” Hermione said in a clipped tone. Hermione saw two cats slink into the living room and a large black spider creep along the wall close to Ron.</p>
<p>“I asked you to go on a date Hermione.  Its not the end of the world, and it isn’t as if you are seeing anyone,” Ron snipped back not answering her question.</p>
<p>“Who I am or am not seeing has nothing to do with you,” Hermione gritted.  She watched as Minerva slinked closer to him, jump up on a chair, and then sit down. Hermione smiled as she watched Minerva. Ron looked to the cat.</p>
<p>“Blimey, looks just like McGonagall.  I know you like her a lot but don’t you think this is going too far?” Ron said. The cat lazily looked from Ron to Hermione and then another cat jumped up on the couch drawing Ron’s attention.</p>
<p>“Two cats?  When did you get those?  I didn’t know you got two cats,” Ron said looking from the two cats to Hermione. In the time it took from Ron to look to Finley and then Minerva and then back to Hermione Severus crawled up the wall and then clung to the ceiling.  Hermione knew where everyone was and was grateful.</p>
<p>“Ronald, answer my question, how did you get here?  You are not on any of my authorized floo connections,” Hermione stated.  It was instantaneous.  Ron’s face quickly turned red with anger, and Hermione took a deep breath ready for his outburst.  It was the same one every time they had this conversation.</p>
<p>“Why is that Hermione?  I’m your mate, your best friend.  Why can Harry have access but not me?  We went through so much together, and I know you better than anyone.  I love you Hermione.  Can’t you see that?” Ron said and Hermione sighed already bored.</p>
<p>“We are not best mates, Ronald.  I never forgave you for walking out on us…” Hermione growled.</p>
<p>“That was over a decade ago! Let it go Hermione.  No one is as perfect as you are,” Ron sneered sat Hermione.</p>
<p>“I will not forgive a person who left his supposed best friends to die, Ronald,” Hermione paused as she noticed the red head before her shift in his demeanor, “Ron?” Hermione asked as she reached out. </p>
<p>“BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!” he yelled making her pull back and look up and slowly shake her head to the large black spider on the ceiling, “I want you! Can’t you see that?” Ron huffed and then seemed to deflate as he fell to the couch and began to pet the nearest cat, which just so happened to me Minerva.  Minerva growled and jumped from the couch and onto another seat watching Ron, and all Hermione could do was watch and smile.</p>
<p>“Ron, listen to me, and listen to me for the last time,” Hermione said gently, and Ron sighed and looked to Hermione.</p>
<p>“I have been through decades of training…” Ron scoffed, and Hermione shushed him with a raise of her finger and a scolding look, “I have been through decades Ron, literal decades, of time.  I have lived so much of my time in the past, I want a future.  I want my future…”</p>
<p>“Exactly we can make one together,” Ron tried but Hermione shook her head.</p>
<p>“I don’t want a future with a man who wants to relive his glory years.  I am not the Golden Girl of the Golden Trio anymore.  I am Hermione and I fell in love with my past…” Hermione watched Ron’s eyes lift hopefully and she shook her head.</p>
<p>“She…” Hermione put emphasis on the pro noun and Ron blinked and pulled back from Hermione, “She is my past, my present and my future.  She always has been, Ron,” Hermione said firmly and yet still conveyed care and gentleness.</p>
<p>“McGonagall then?” Ron asked looking into the empty fireplace away from Hermione’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Hermione confirmed and looked to Minerva and the cat seemed to purr as she stretched out over the arm of the sofa next to Hermione.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to believe the Prophet this morning.  I always hoped… Well you know,” Ron sighed then rubbed his hands on his pants, “You are so young though Hermione and she is bloody ancient,” Ron groaned trying his last bit of logic.  Hermione shook her head and took her wand out.  Ron watched enraptured as Hermione waved her wand in an intricate formation over her features.  He could not pull his eyes from the woman that sat before him.  Hermione at there, gray streaked through her hair, lines and wrinkles marked her face of the years she had lived in her time travel. </p>
<p>“Everything aged except your eyes.  Mione… how?” Ron asked with his brow furrowed.  Hermione smiled and reached out and patted his hand.</p>
<p>‘Time travel Ronald,” Hermione smiled gently.</p>
<p>‘Time turners?  How far?  When? Where?” Ron rambled off.</p>
<p>“Yes, Ronald, and it is unfortunate that you know as well as I do that is confidential information and I am tongue tied to the secrets I have,” Hermione smiled to her old friend as he nodded as if the world collided and then put its self-back together with new colors and strange facts. </p>
<p>“I swear I will not tell a soul,” Ron vowed, and Hermione smiled warmly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, now you understand why this won’t work?” Hermione asked as she moved her hand between then indicating the issue at hand.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, no offence but I don’t want an old woman.  You look great, but I’m sorry Hermione,” Ron said stammering and Hermione smiled as she noticed his ears turning red. </p>
<p>“Now, how did you get here Ronald?  It is imperative that you tell me.  My location is top secret, and if you know where you are, you will have to memory wiped,” Hermione gently threatened.</p>
<p>“I was in Harry’s office and saw your letter.  I opened it and got the information.  Here I am,” Ron looked to Hermione and noticed the fury in her posture and face, “I buggered this up, didn’t I?” Ron asked and Hermione nodded, “Is there a chance we can still be friends?” Ron asked and Hermione looked to him.  She looked into his heart; thought about the man he became from the boy he was.  Not much changed.  She could not deal with that in her life, and they will not be in the same social circle… ever.</p>
<p>“No, Ronald.  I believe we have not been friends for quite some time.  Let’s just go back to our lives,” Hermione suggest still trying to be gentle with her friend.</p>
<p>“Alright Hermione.  I wish you well,” Ron said as he reached over for a hug.  Hermione let the hug happen, but she broke away quickly.  He ran his hand through his red hair and shook his head. </p>
<p>“Goodbye, Hermione,” Ron said and then he picked up the floo powder and flooed to Harry’s house.  Hermione guessed he went to confess his whereabouts, and to apologize. She looked around and then sighed then leaned back.</p>
<p>“I have to send out the owls again for new passwords.  Damn,” Hermione said and then felt the sofa depress next to her and cloths shuffle to her left.  She opened her eyes.</p>
<p>“That was eye opening,” Severus said.</p>
<p>“Mom…” Finley said asking her silent question.</p>
<p>“Go you two. I will talk to you both in a moment,” Hermione said, and Severus and Finley went back to fixing the bedroom. </p>
<p>Hermione looked over to her right.  Minerva sat there her left arm braced on the back of the couch, her left foot under her right thigh as she turned and looked at Hermione.    Hermione let the woman study her, look over her form, her wrinkles, and see the age chiseled over Hermione’s features.</p>
<p>“You are beautiful, Hermione,” Minerva whispered as she let her hand slip over the back of the couch and brush the hair at Hermione’s temple. Then Hermione shimmered back in to the 30 something year old woman.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be young for me my love,” Minerva said as she looked into Hermione’s eyes. Hermione smiled.</p>
<p>“This is my original form Minerva,” Hermione smiled as Minerva’s brow furrowed, and then she chuckled.</p>
<p>“That’s one way to get Ronald off your back.  Claim you are old, but it makes perfect sense.  You should be 77 years old, and the time turner usage should have displayed your age,” Minerva stated trying to work through the issue.</p>
<p>“Yes, it should have, but you and I have very similar problems with saving moronic Frenchmen,” Hermione said as she moved her shirt up displaying a circular scar to her right rib cage. Minerva leaned closer and ran her fingers over the blemish.</p>
<p>“When?” Minerva whispered.</p>
<p>“It was about 4 years ago; I took a jump to France during the French Revolution.  I was caught in a riot in the middle of Paris, and I saw Nick.  He was trying to save a woman and her child, and I watched as a thug lifted his gun to shoot the woman, and nick reached for his wand.  I was an idiot and leapt in front of the shot.  He took me away and… Well let’s just say you and I have A LOT more in common that you ever thought,” Hermione said watching Minerva.</p>
<p>“He gave you a shard?” Minerva asked lifting her surprised green eyes to look into Hermione’s.  Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>“Oh, Hermione.  This is not a gift; this is a curse.  Can you take it out?” Minerva asked worry creasing her brow.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I will become the 77-year-old woman, and I will die sooner than I wish to.  I just got you, and I will not let you have another loved one die all too soon.  Not again my love,” Hermione said.</p>
<p>“But you will see your daughter die, we will see our daughter die,” Minerva whispered with wet eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, but you will not be alone when this happens.  Also, I have it on good authority that she lives a gorgeous life full of love and laughter, Children and grandchildren.  She will die happily, and with no regrets,” Hermione smiled as she stroked her thumb under Minerva’s eye.</p>
<p>Minerva leaned over and wrapped her arms around Hermione.</p>
<p>“Our story is finished isn’t it?  We get a happy ending, don’t we?” Miner asked into Hermione neck and Hermione wrapped her hands around Minerva’s back.</p>
<p>“Yes, we do,” Hermione whisper.  They stay like that for long moments.</p>
<p>“Severus is her mate, isn’t he?” Minerva asked and Hermione laughed at the petulant tone in her lover’s voice.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Hermione confirmed popping the ‘p.’</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I have to start getting along with him,” Minerva said with a groan and Hermione chuckled.</p>
<p>“Take your time.  We have all the time in the world,” Hermione said.</p>
<p>Minerva pulled back and then claimed Hermione’s lips.</p>
<p>“You were a mystery through time.  You were my mystery.  I love you,” Minerva said against Hermione’s lips. </p>
<p>Hermione could only nod as life finally ironed itself out. In time, the future will unfold, and conflicts will be solved, and issue resolved.  All it would take was time, and with Minerva in Hermione’s arms, she knew, deep in her heart, she could face any storm.  Finally, a perfect ending with an epilogue too long to tell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>